Night Souls
by Lorv'essil
Summary: Après la mort d'Ywach, le central 46 à ordonné l'exécution de tous les êtres ayant des gènes de Hollow, après une guerre éclaire avec les capitaine, le central à revu sa sentence et en à proclamer une autre, les êtres ayant des gènes de Hollow seront envoyer dans un autre monde, c'est ainsi qu'Ichigo et ses amis se retrouve à Heartland et qu'ils devront créer leurs guilde de mage.
1. Prologue : Nouveau monde

**Night souls :**

 **Salut à tous, nouvelle fic créer avec Silverfenics, il y aura des genderbender, cette fic est un Ichigo X Harem et la fic sera mensuel (comme Sunflower and Moonflower) on espère que vous apprécierez cette fic et sur ce, bonne lecture.**

 **Prologue : Nouveau monde :**

 **Ville de Karakura :**

Alors que le soleil commence tout juste à ce lever sur la ville de Karakura et que le calme et l'harmonie règnent sur la ville, dans la clinique Kurosaki, c'est une autre histoire, en effet actuellement dans le salon se trouve trois personnes, Ishinn Kurosaki, le père de la famille qui est en forme de shinigami, Kon, le mod soûl qui est actuellement dans le corps du shinigami et Ichigo Kurosaki aussi en forme de shinigami, l'ambiance est extrêmement tendu, le père ne dit rien et a un visage sombre tandis que Kon est en larmes.

"Tu es sur de ton choix Ichigo ?" Demanda Ishinn

"Oui papa, comme ça les autres pourront s'en sortir." Répondit simplement Ichigo

puis le shinigami suppléant à repenser à tous ce qui s'est passé, cela fait trois ans que Ywach est mort, juste après sa victoire, Ichigo a délivré Hallibel du Vandenreich, puis il est parti avec elle, Stark, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow et Neliel au Hueco Mundo pendant un an et six mois dans le monde de la vie ce qui pour le shinigami à paru comme sept longes années d'entraînement pendant lesquels il c'est beaucoup rapprocher de Stark qui a finalement développé son potentiel, puis le groupe est revenu au monde de la vie, Ishinn et Urahara ont été surpris de voir le Shikai d'Ichigo changer, la petite épée qui était accroché à sa taille a pris la même forme que l'autre épée dans son dos et est devenue blanche, Ichigo a simplement dit que cela est un signe de sa maitrise de ces nouveaux pouvoirs puis le groupe c'était diriger vers la clinique où ils ont logé pendant six mois il y a un an, le central 46 nouvellement reconstituer à proclamer une loi qui consiste à exécuter tous les êtres ayant des gènes de Hollow, le central a donc condamné les Vizard, les Arrancars, les Fullbringers ainsi qu'Ichigo à mort, cela à entraîner un grand choc un peu partout et à aussi entraîner une guerre civile éclair entre les 46 dirigeants et Yamamoto accompagner des capitaines, après une défaite totale du central, un débat s'est ouvert sur la sentence qui à durer presque un an, récemment, le shinigami a appris la nouvelle et l'a annoncé à Kon et à son père, les deux ont été choquer d'apprendre qu'Ichigo à l'intention de se sacrifier pour les autres.

Même si Ichigo a menti, cela lui est très difficile de voir son père et un ami dans cet état, le shinigami c'est approcher de Kon qui pleure toujours dans son corps, quand il a entendu l'information, il a été choquer et à pleurer en pensant perdre celui qui lui a donner une nouvelle chance de vivre, Ichigo à mis une main sur l'épaule de Kon avant de dire « Ne t'inquiète pas Kon, je fais ça pour les autres et je suis sur que tu feras un bon grand frère pour Yuzu et Karin et comme ça tu pourras profiter de la vie dans mon corps. » puis le shinigami c'est diriger vers la sortie, Ishinn a rapidement réagi en disant « Ichigo, je suis sur que ta mère serait fière de toi si elle te voyait. » Ichigo a hoché la tête et est sorti de la maison.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le shinigami a rapidement remarqué les Arrancars qui sont resté avec lui au cours des trois dernières années mais il a vu que deux personnes manquent à l'appel, Ichigo a donc demandé « Ou sont Grimmjow et Nel ? » Stark a répondu « Ils sont parti en avance à la Soul Society. » le shinigami à simplement hocher la tête et à repenser à tous ce que Stark à dû traverser, la seule raison qui a permis à l'ancienne Espada de survivre a été le sacrifice de Lylinette pour que leurs âmes ne redeviennent plus qu'une, après cela lui et Ulquiorra qui était encore secoué de sa défaite contre le shinigami ce sont entraîner et après la guerre contre Ywach, ils ont été rejoint par Hallibel et Ichigo et les quatre ce sont entraîner deux fois plus que Neliel et Grimmjow pour pouvoir les protéger.

"Bien alors j'imagine que tout le monde est là, dans ce cas j'aimerais juste faire un détour avant notre départ." Dit simplement Ichigo

Les autres ont hoché la tête et le groupe c'est diriger vers l'appartement d'Orihime, Ichigo avait entendu que Tatsuki venait dormir avec la jeune femme la nuit précédente, le shinigami en a donc profité pour aller déposer deux lettres dans l'appartement et le groupe est parti vers la Soul Society.

Après une heure de trajet avec Urahara et Yoruichi, le groupe c'est rapidement retrouver dans le seireitei, c'est alors qu'ils ont pu constater l'étendue des dégâts, même trois ans après la guerre, il reste encore des décombres et des champs de ruines un peu partout, et voyant cela Ichigo c'est énerver en repensant à ce qui s'est passé pendant la guerre, car le central veut peut-être les tuer mais ils ont vite oublié que c'est leurs interventions qui à changer le cours de la guerre, puis le shinigami à chasser ces pensées et le groupe s'est rendu au QG de la première division ou ils sont attendus, une fois devant la porte, le groupe a entendu un « ENTREZ ! » et la porte de la salle de réunion s'est ouverte, après être entré, le groupe a vu les capitaines et vices capitaine présent, la guerre à fait des ravages, cinq capitaines et huit vices capitaines ont trouvé la mort dans la guerre, en effet après la guerre d'hiver, Hisagi, Ikkaku et Kira ont pris les postes de capitaines de la neuvième, cinquième et troisième divisions mais les trois sont morts pendant la guerre ainsi que Sajin et Ukitake qui ont sacrifié leur vie pour aider les autres à gagner la guerre.

Ichigo a également remarqué à la droite de la salle que tous les Vizards et que tous les Fullbringers en dehors de Giriko sont présents, le shinigami avait été surpris de voir Jakie mais apparemment Ginjo aurait redonné ses pouvoirs avec son fullbring, puis Ichigo a vu Grimmjow et Neliel, en regardant de l'autre côté de la salle, le shinigami a été surpris de l'autre groupe, à la gauche de la salle se trouve Uryu qui est accompagné de Cang Du, Mask de masculine, Bambietta Basterbine et Meninas McAllon qui ont été fait prisonnier pendant la guerre et qui ont mystérieusement garder leurs Shcrift et leurs pouvoirs après la mort d'Ywach, Ichigo a également vu Go Koga et Yoshino Soma, les deux derniers Bount, il a également vu les Tres Bestia, qui sont resté avec Urahara après la guerre puis le shinigami à remarquer Senna, Nozomi et Kusaka.

Yamamoto a remarqué l'attitude inquiète des autres, surtout après avoir entendu qu'Ichigo était prêt à se sacrifier à leur place, il a donc dit « Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous réuni avec quelques alliés, je vais laisser le soin à Ichigo Kurosaki d'annoncer la sentence. » le shinigami suppléant c'est donc avancer au milieu de la salle et c'est retourner vers ses amis avant de dire « Les capitaines et le central sont parvenu à un accord, nous ne sommes plus condamnés à mort mais nous serons envoyés dans un autre monde. » Ichigo n'a pas été surpris du manque de choc du groupe en face de lui, puis Hirako à demander « Mais où iront nous, au Hueco Mundo ? » le shinigami a répondu « Non, nous iront dans un nouveau monde avec un portail qu'Urahara-san à créer. » le vizard à hocher la tête puis Yamamoto à annoncer « Maintenant que vous avez tous entendu la sentence, elle sera exécuté demain mais j'ai également une autre annonce à faire. » à ce moment Ichigo a eu un mauvais présentement et c'est tourner vers le capitaine commandant.

"Une shinigami a fait une demande exceptionnelle qui a été accepter, la vice capitaine de la treizième division, Rukia Kuchiki, affrontera le capitaine de la sixième division, Byakuya Kuchiki, si elle gagne ce combat, elle pourra venir avec vous." Annonça Yamamoto

Ichigo à compris pourquoi il a eu ce mauvais présage, il aurait voulu protester, mais Rukia à fait son apparition et a dit « Ichigo, je veut et je dois passer cette épreuve, alors n'interfère pas, s'il te plaît... » le shinigami à hocher la tête à contrecœur puis toutes les personnes présente ce sont diriger vers un terrain d'entraînement, une fois sur place, les vizard et autres concernés par l'affaire se sont mis au côté d'Ichigo tandis que les capitaines ce sont mis en face d'eux, c'est alors que le shinigami à eu une idée, il c'est approcher du capitaine commandant avant de dire « Yamamoto-san, est ce que je peux vous parler. »

Du côté de Rukia, alors qu'elle se tient au milieu du terrain en face de son frère, elle a vu Ichigo se diriger vers Yamamoto avant de dire quelque chose, le capitaine commandant à hocher la tête avant d'annoncer « Nous venons de décider d'une nouvelle règle avec Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, si vous tenez toujours debout après dix minutes de combat, vous serez déclaré vainqueur. » la jeune Kuchiki à regarder Ichigo avant de hocher la tête et de se mettre en position de combat.

Bien que la petite shinigami essaye de ne pas le montrer, elle a très peur d'affronter son frère, certes elle a aussi atteint le Bankai mais elle ne le maîtrise pas alors que Byakuya le maîtrise à la perfection, le chef du clan Kuchiki c'est aussi mis en position de combat avant de dire « Je te préviens Rukia, je ne retiendrais pas mes coups. » elle a répondu « Moi aussi Nii-Sama je ne me retiendrais pas. » puis Yamamoto à simplement dit « COMMENCER ! » les deux combattants se sont fixé quelques instants puis Byakuya à laisser tomber sa lame vers le sol tandis que rukia à pointer sa lame vers le chef de clan et les deux ont simplement dit « Bankai. »

Alors qu'un pilier d'énergie blanche à entourer la petite shinigami, deux longues rangées de lame sont apparu des deux côtés du capitaine qui a dit « Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. » tandis que les lame ce sont transformer en millions de pétales de cerisier, du côté de Rukia, le pilier d'énergie c'est disperser pour révéler son bankai elle a simplement dit « Hakka no Togame. » puis la Kuchiki s'est jeté sur son frère pour l'attaquer mais son attaque à été bloqué par les pétales de cerisier, la shinigami à rapidement dévier l'attaque et à reculer puis à esquiver les différentes attaques de Byakuya mais le capitaine à pris la petite shinigami de vitesse et l'a tranché à l'épaule, heureusement les capacités de son Zanpakuto ont pu endiguer la douleur, Rukia a donc profité de cet avantage pour attaquer son frère mais ce dernier la anticiper et a réussi à esquiver au dernier moment.

Ichigo a regardé cet échange et à commencer à enrager à l'idée de ce combat tout en repensant à tous ce qu'a fait Byakuya à sa sœur, cette simple pensée l'a énervé encore plus mais deux mains sont venu se poser sur ses épaules, en se retournant, Ichigo a vu Chad et Stark le regarder avec un regard de compréhension puis l'Espada a dit « Cela ne sert à rien de t'emporter Ichigo, si tu libères ton Reiatsu maintenant, nous ne serons que peut à survivre à cela. » Chad quand à lui à dit « Stark-san à raison Ichigo et c'est Rukia qui à proposer ce combat, elle t'en voudrait si tu essayais de l'interrompre. » les paroles des deux ont eu l'effet désiré en voyant Ichigo se calmer puis le trio à continuer à observer le combat.

Le temps de cette petite conversation le combat à évoluer, Rukia est blessé et couper un peu partout sur le corps tandis que Byakuya à une entaille à l'épaule, les deux ce sont regarder une nouvelle fois avant d'engager à nouveau le combat, le capitaine à rapidement acculer sa sœur qui maintenant essaye juste de résister, elle a remercié intérieurement Ichigo d'avoir proposé cette règle, quand Rukia à regarder autour d'elle, elle a vu Yukio et a vu une sorte d'écran indiquant que le combat à commencer depuis sept minutes, la shinigami s'est dit qu'elle doit tenir plus longtemps avant d'attaquer à nouveau son frère.

Après trois minutes de combat intense, Yamamoto a tapé sa canne contre le sol et à annoncer « Bien, le combat est terminé, Rukia Kuchiki est déclaré vainqueur et peut accompagner Ichigo et son groupe. » du côté de l'arène, c'est un carnage, le terrain est en partie détruit et gelée, le chef Kuchiki est légèrement blesser tandis que Rukia tiens à peine debout et est obliger de s'appuyer sur son Zanpakuto, elle a regardé le suppléant avant de sourire faiblement et de dire « Ichigo... j'ai réussi... » puis la petite shinigami c'est effondrer au sol, à ce moment Ichigo et Unohana on foncer vers la Rukia, Byakuya aurait voulu faire de même mais les Arrancars ce sont interposer entre lui et sa sœur, Stark a simplement dit « Ne t'approche pas d'elle, elle est importante pour Ichigo et pour nous et quiconque la blesse devient un ennemi. » car Stark, les Arrancars et Ichigo sont presque devenu une famille et tous savent que toucher à leurs proches c'est les avoirs en ennemi, Byakuya a simplement reculé car il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance contre eux.

Du côté d'Ichigo, il a observé Unohana finir de soigner Rukia, elle c'est tourner vers le suppléant et a dit « C'est bon Kurosaki-san, elle est hors de danger mais elle risque de rester un certain temps dans le coma. » le shinigami à murmurer « Je vois... est ce qu'elle peut venir avec nous quand même. » la capitaine a répondu « Bien sur, vous devrez juste prendre soin d'elle. » Ichigo à simplement répondu merci puis il a pris Rukia dans ces bras et tous le groupe c'est diriger vers la maison de Kukaku profiter de leurs dernières heures et de se reposer.

 **Le lendemain :**

Après avoir passé le reste de la journée et de la soirée à profiter, le groupe c'est reposer, le lendemain ils se sont dirigé vers le Sokyoku ou Urahara va ouvrir le portail, juste avant de partir, Ichigo à pris Rukia sur son dos, Stark c'est proposer de prendre son Zanpakuto, ce que le shinigami à accepter puis ils sont partis rejoindre les autres, une fois arriver ils ont remarqué que tous les capitaines sont présents y compris Byakuya, Ichigo lui a lancer un regard sombre avant de se diriger vers le capitaine commandant, Yamamoto à observer le héro du Seireitei puis à claquer a canne au sol pour attirer l'attention de tous.

"Bien, il est l'heure de votre départ, Ichigo Kurosaki, sachez que nous ne vous oublieront jamais et que vous resterez le grand héros de la Soul Society." Dit le vieil homme

"Merci Ji-san." Dit Ichigo avant de se diriger vers Urahara

"Tu vas nous manquer Kurosaki-san." Dit l'homme en voyant Ichigo arriver

"Urahara-san, tu penses que l'on pourrait un jour rentrer à la maison ?" Demanda le shinigami perplexe

"Cela m'étonnerait, tu sais que tu à plus de chance d'avoir quinze femmes et de toutes les mettre enceinte que de trouver un portail menant vers ici." S'exclama le vendeur en rigolant

Ichigo à juste soupirer et c'est diriger vers son groupe, après quelques secondes un portail ressemblant à la Voie Lactée s'est ouvert, le shinigami c'est retourner pour faire face à tout son groupe puis à dit « Bon, les amis, ceci est le départ de notre nouvelle vie, j'espère qu'elle se passera bien, maintenant allons-y. » puis Ichigo est entré dans le portail suivi de Stark, de Chad et de tous les autres, alors qu'Uryu passa le portail en dernier, la porte se referma aussitôt, l'ancien shinigami soupira avant de murmurer « J'espère que vous vous en sortirez. » puis c'est diriger vers le Senkaïmon.

 **Hearthland, non loin de Magnolia :**

Après une courte traverser, le groupe est atterrie dans un grand champ de fleurs, Ichigo et Stark on rapidement analyser l'énergie de ce monde et ont été surpris par la composition de cette énergie, c'est comme de l'eau douce, tout le contraire du Reiatsu mais inconnu du groupe, dans un bâtiment dans une ville voisine, alors qu'une femme au cheveu rouge avec une armure en train de manger un gâteau à la fraise et une femme au cheveu blanc se trouvant derrière un bar ont toutes les deux eut un grand frisson et on senti une nouvelle énergie apparaître, la femme en armure a vu la réaction de son amie et a dit « Tu l'as ressenti aussi ? » la barmaid a hoché la tête et les deux ont commencé à parler de cette étrange sensation tandis que dans une autre ville, une jeune femme avec des cheveu blond a eu le même frisson, plus loin, dans une montagne reculée, une créature à également ressenti ces nouvelles énergies et c'est dit que ce seront de nouveaux adversaires.

Alors que les deux ont rapidement fini d'analyser ce monde, Stark et Ichigo ce sont tourner vers le groupe qui à sembler faire la même chose puis Hirako a simplement dit « Bien, maintenant il faut que l'on trouve des informations sur ce monde et comment les habitants de ces lieux font avec cette énergie, qui veut y aller ? » Yukio, Tsukishima et Moe se sont porté volontaires et sont partis explorer les environs, pendant ce temps Ichigo à déposer Rukia dans les fleurs puis il a voulu tester quelque chose, les autres ont été intriguer de voir Ichigo se diriger vers un arbre, le shinigami à ramasser une brindille puis à fait un geste de la main, les autres allaientt lui demander pourquoi il a fait ça quand ils ont remarqué l'arbre, couper en deux tombé sur le côté, les membres du groupe ont été impressionner mais pour les Vasto Lordes, le message est clair, Ichigo c'est approcher d'Hachi avant de demander « Hachi, pourrais-tu poser ton sceau le plus puissant sur nous ? » le maître en Kido à compris et à poser plusieurs sceaux sur le groupe de Vasto Lordes et Ichigo, puis le groupe à continuer à discuter un peu et Yukio à fait son apparition.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur ce monde Yukio ?" Demanda Ginjo

"Oui... il semble que l'énergie dans ce monde est appeler magie, les êtres qui manient ce pouvoir sont appeler des mages et se rassemble dans des guildes de mages, ils se servent de leurs pouvoirs pour aider les autres et gagnent de l'argent." Répondit Yukio

"Je vois... dans ce cas il va falloir que l'on créé une guilde nous aussi mais comment se procurer les documents pour la créer." Déclara Shinji

le jeune fullbringer à sourit avant de sortir une pile de papiers puis il a dit « Je me suis déjà fourni des documents pour la création de guilde mais avant de les remplir il faut que l'on désigne un maître. » les membres du groupe ce sont regarder puis Ichigo à proposer « Pourquoi pas Hirako, tu as eu l'habitude d'être considéré comme le chef des Vizard. » l'homme à hocher la tête puis à commencer à remplir les documents puis après quelques minutes, le vizard à demander « Bon, il nous faut un nom pour la guilde, des idées ? » alors tout le monde c'est mis à réfléchir puis le shinigami a dit « Je propose Night Souls, nous sommes tous liés à la nuit et aux âmes, alors ce nom est tout désigner. » les membres du groupe ce sont regarder puis ils ont tous hoché la tête, Hirako c'est exclamer « Bien, notre guilde s'appellera Night Souls et maintenant que j'ai fini les documents, Yukio, peux-tu apporter ces documents au autorités ? » le jeune garçon à hocher la tête mais avant qu'il ne puisse prendre les papiers, Tsukishima et Moe sont arrivé, le grand fullbringer a vu Yukio et les autres et a compris qu'ils sont au courant, il a donc dit « Écoutez vous tous, j'ai trouvé un endroit où nous pouvons nous établir, il sagit d'un ancien entrepôt dans le centre-ville d'une ville appelér Magnolia. »

"Très bien, dans ce cas allons-y." Dit simplement Hirako en partant vers la ville tandis qu'Ichigo à prit Rukia sur son dos et a suivi le groupe

Dans le centre-ville de Magnolia, alors qu'une jeune femme portant une robe rouge et à de cheveux blanc se dirige vers la guilde, alors qu'elle a traversé une allée, la femme a été surprise de voir un grand groupe arriver dans sa direction, certains d'entre aux sont armés, la jeune femme a été apeurer mais elle a remarqué qu'ils se sont arrêté vers un bâtiment abandonné, puis un homme avec des cheveux blonds c'est exclamer joyeusement « Bien tout le monde, maintenant on va rénover ce bâtiment et le rendre habitable. » puis tous les membres du groupe ont commencé à débattre sur certaines choses, du côté d'Ichigo, lui et les Arrancars sont rentré dans le bâtiment, ils ont vu des débris un peu partout, Hallibel a soupiré avant de dire « Eh bien, on va avoir du travail. » les autres ont hoché la tête puis la femme à regarder les Tres Bestia et a dit « Bon, vous trois vous aller déblayer les débris de ce côté et nous on va déblayer de ce côté. » le trio à hocher la tête et elles ont commencé leur travail.

Après plusieurs minutes, la femme à la robe rouge a continué à observer le groupe quand l'un d'entre eux à dit « Heu les gars, ils sont déjà rentré depuis un moment. » les autres membres de groupe ont été choquer puis, une femme avec des cheveux bleus et qui a une corne sur la tête est sortie de la battisse et à hurler « BON, VOUS COMPTEZ VOUS BOUGER LE CUL CAR ON A DÉJÀ FINI DE BALAYER L'ENDROIT ALORS MAINTENANT VOUS ENTRÉS ET VOUS ARRÊTER DE DÉBATTRE EN PUBLIC ! » puis elle a poussé tout le monde dans le bâtiment, la jeune femme est juste repartie vers un autre endroit tout aussi animé.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les membres de la nouvelle guilde ont remarqué que les Arrancars ont totalement nettoyé l'endroit avec l'aide de Yukio, ce dernier à fait apparaître un tampon puis a dit « Bien, j'ai créé un tampon pour la marque de la guilde, il contient un sceau pour la puissance de chacun, Ichigo, ou veux-tu ton logo. » le shinigami à regarder le tampon et a vu le symbole qui est un crane blanc entourer d'une flamme, le symbole est similaire à celui du Gokon Tekkô qu'utilisait Rukia il y a plusieurs années, le shinigami à relever sa manche gauche et a dit « Sur mon avant-bras gauche en noir. » Yukio a hoché la tête et à appliquer le tampon sur la peau, laissant la marque de guilde, Stark a reçu sa marque sur la main gauche, en bleue, Hallibel l'a reçu dans le bas du dos en doré, Ulquiorra lui a choisi sa poitrine gauche en noir puis tous les autres ont choisi aussi et Yukio a fait apparaître plusieurs matériaux et a dit « Bien, maintenant reconstruisons ce bâtiment. »

 **Plusieurs heures plus tard :**

Après plusieurs heures de reconstruction, Yukio et Ichigo sont sorti du bâtiment et le fullbringer à utiliser son pouvoir pour peindre le bâtiment en bleue, le shinigami à demander « Bleue ? » Yukio a répondu « J'aime bien cette couleur, cela ne te plaît pas ? » Ichigo a dit « Non ce n'est pas ça, j'étais juste curieux. » le jeune garçon a souri puis les deux sont entré dans la guilde, une fois à l'intérieur, ils ont vu le résultat de leurs travail, les murs du bâtiment sont peints en bleue turquoise, le sol est fait en bois de couleur foncée, il y a un bar au fond de la guilde, des tables se trouvent à la gauche et des canapés se trouvent à la droite, un étage se trouve au-dessus et donne accès à des pièces comme l'infirmerie ou le bureau d'Hirako, Ichigo c'est rapidement diriger vers l'infirmerie pour voir Rukia, toujours inconsciente, allongé dans un futon, son Zanpakuto à ses côtés, il a sourit puis est retourner dans le hall, une fois là-bas, Yukio a fait apparaître tout le nécessaire pour fournir le bar et les cuisine, Neliel s'est exclamé « Je vais m'occuper de la cuisine. » Ichigo a hoché la tête en se souvenant de ce qu'elle a appris avec Yuzu au cours des mois avant l'incident, Hallibel a dit qu'elle allait s'occuper du bar puis le jeune garçon à fait apparaître beaucoup de tonneau d'alcool.

"Bien, maintenant faisons la fête." Dit Yukio

"Eh bien toi tu sais comment nous faire plaisir." Dit Bambietta en passant son bras autour du cou de l'homme

Ce jour-là, Magnolia entendra pendant plusieurs heures une fête qui pourrait incroyable que seul un autre bâtiment tout aussi animé pourrait atteindre, plus tard dans la nuit, Ichigo et Stark sont sorti de la guilde et sont partis vers un toit, une fois la haut, les deux ont contemplé la lune, Puis l'Espada à demander « Tu est sur de ton coup avec les sceaux ? » le shinigami a souri avant de dire « Oui, qui sait ce qui peut arriver et nous devons les protéger. » Stark a simplement dit « Non ce que je veut dire c'est si on a mis assez de sceau sur nous deux, je veux dire, tu connais notre puissance, à nous deux on est plus fort que tous les autres réuni, c'est ça que je veut dire. » Ichigo a regardé l'Espada et a répondu « Je suis sur, tu sais nous ne savons pas ce que ce monde nous réserve et il vaut mieux que l'on est trop de puissance que pas assez. » Stark a de nouveau fixé la lune et à demander « Ce n'est pas trop dur d'avoir eu à quitter ta famille ? » le shinigami a répondu « Si, c'est très dur mais je resterais fort pour les autres car nous sommes en quelque sorte une grande famille et c'est notre rôle en tant que grand frère de les protéger. » l'Espada a souri à cette déclaration.

"Tu as raison Ichigo, nous sommes une grande famille et nous allons nous serrer les coudes." Dit Hirako en fessant connaître sa présence

"Hirako-san, tu n'es pas avec les autres ?" Demanda Ichigo surpris

"Et vous, vous n'êtes pas avec les autres alors pourquoi pas moi mais nous devrions revenir sinon ils vont s'inquiéter." Répondit le maître

le duo à hocher la tête et les trois ce sont diriger vers la bâtisse, juste avant d'entrer, Ichigo c'est simplement dit que ce nouveau monde allait être très intéressant.


	2. Chapitre 1 : le dragon de l'apocalypse

**Chapitre 1 : Le dragon de l'apocalypse :**

 **1 mois après l'arrivée du groupe à Hearthland :**

Cela fait un mois qu'ils sont arrivé et cela fait maintenant une semaine que leur guilde a été reconnu officiel par le conseil de la magie, peu après leur arriver, un problème c'était poser pour les membres et qui est le logement, heureusement Yukio s'est servi de son Fullbring pour créer un dortoir avec ses warp et pouvoir y loger tous les membres mais Ichigo et Stark ont refusé cela, Ichigo a dit qu'il resterait à la guilde pour surveiller Rukia et Stark a dit que le hall est plus tranquille, cela na pas déranger les autres membres et peu à peu les rôles ce sont mis en place, Neliel, Tsukishima et les Vizard ont choisi de s'occuper de la cuisine de la guilde, Hachi a décidé de s'occuper de créer une bibliothèque pour les membres et Hallibel à pris le rôle de Barmaid mais est épauler par Meninas, au cours de la semaine où ils ont pu commencer à faire des missions, la guilde a obtenu une certaine réputation à double tranchant car d'un côté se trouve les membres comme Ulquiorra et Ginjo qui font toujours un travail soigneux et sont acclamé par les clients puis il y a Grimmjow et les autres, Hirako a presque perdu ses cheveux quand il a appris que certains mages comme le Sexta Espada a détruit les deux tiers d'une ville à cause d'un petit groupe de bandits ou Bambietta qui a fait exploser un manoir de riche par ce que la tête du client ne lui revenait pas mais le vizard à juste dit que ce n'était pas étonnant venant de leurs parts, au cours de la semaine ont également eu lieu les nominations de classe S, cela n'a surpris personne de voir Uryu, Ulquiorra, Hallibel, Stark et Ichigo être promu mage de rang S mais le petit groupe à décider de faire une chose et avec l'accord de Shinji, ils ont établi un classement de zéro à quatre, le shinigami à reçu le titre d'ace de la guilde et le numéro zéro, Stark a reçu le numéro un, Hallibel le deux, Ulquiorra le trois et Uryu le quatre, évidemment cela à créer beaucoup de bagarre avec certains qui pensait être plus fort qu'eux comme Grimmjow mais après le reste du temps à été calme pour la nouvelle guilde.

Actuellement, Ichigo se trouve au bar à boire un verre tout en discutant avec la barmaid puis Hallibel a dit « Tu sais Ichigo, tu devrais trouver un endroit ou loger plutôt que la guilde car Rukia ne va pas rester dans le coma pour toujours. » le shinigami à d'abord hésiter puis à hocher la tête avant de finir sa bière et de se diriger vers le tableau des missions puis après plusieurs minutes, Ichigo a soupiré et est parti dans une salle ou se trouve le tableau des missions de rang S et plus, l'attention du shinigami a rapidement été attirer par une mission, il a alors regardé l'affiche qui indique _« Vaincre grande créature semblable à un dragon se cachant dans les montagnes d'argents, récompense 2.700.000 joyaux. »_ Ichigo a alors pris l'affiche de la mission et c'est diriger vers le hall mais en chemin, Hirako est venu à sa rencontre et c'est exclamer joyeusement en voyant l'affiche « Enfin notre petit Ichigo part en mission, j'ai tellement hâte de savoir comment tu vas te débrouiller. » le shinigami à juste soupirer avant de répondre « Et tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de venir me dire ça. » la maître a juste répondu « Eh bien je dois rencontrer le maître de Fairy Tail pour établir une bonne entente, je venais te demander si tu voulais venir mais tu sembles occuper et aucun des autres mage de rang S ne veut venir. » Ichigo n'a rien dit et c'est diriger vers le hall, une fois dans la salle, il a remarqué que beaucoup de mage sont absents, sans doute en mission.

"Uryu, Chad, cela vous dirait de venir en mission avec moi ?" Demanda le shinigami

"Quelle est la mission Kurosaki ?" Demanda Uryu en regardant l'affiche avec Chad

"On devrait prendre Hachi avec nous pour éviter de détruire l'endroit avec son kido." Dit simplement le géant en recevant des hochements de tête de ses compères

Puis le trio c'est diriger vers le maître en kido et Ichigo à demander « Dis-nous Hachi, tu voudrais venir avec nous en mission ? » le vizard a répondu « Pourquoi pas. » et le groupe est rapidement sortie pour se diriger vers les lieux de la mission, une fois arriver à la gare, le shinigami à rapidement expliquer la mission au maître en kido puis il a souhaité que le rencontre entre Hirako et Fairy Tail se passe bien avant d'entrer dans le train pour les montagnes d'argents, du côté d'Hirako, il se dirige avec Mask, Neliel, Yukio et Kensei vers la guilde de Fairy Tail pour les rencontrer, après quelques minutes de marche ils sont arrivé devant un grand bâtiment jaune avec des toits superposés rouges puis le groupe est entré et a été accueilli par un vieil homme qui à souri et a dit « Bien le bonjour Hirako-san, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. » Shinji a répondu « Moi aussi Makarof c'est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin voir votre guilde mais peut-être pourrions-nous discuter autour d'un verre. » le maître de Fairy Tail à hocher la tête et ils se sont dirigé vers une table mais seuls les deux maîtres se sont assis, Makarof a remarqué les quatre mages et à demander « Ce sont certains membres de votre guilde ? » le vizard a répondu « Oui, je vous présente Mask de Masculine. » tout en pointant l'homme avec un masque de catcheur sur la tête qui est train de prendre des poses pendant qu'un mage de Fairy Tail hurle quelque chose à propos d'homme, Hirako a donc continué en pointant Yukio qui observe la guilde « Voici Yukio, le mage qui a grandement aidé à la création de la guilde. » puis le vizard a pointé son confrère et a dit « Lui c'est Kensei, il est sympa surtout quand Mashiro n'est pas présente. » l'homme a juste soupiré puis le vizard à fini en pointant Neliel qui semble fasciner par la guilde en disant « Et voici Neliel, l'une des femmes les plus fortes de la guilde. » Makarof a semblé surpris et c'est rappeler de Mirajane qui est arrivé avec plusieurs mages à ses côtés, au même moment le maître de Fairy Tail à demander « Ce sont vos mages de rang S ? »

"Non, aucun d'entre eux n'est mage de rang S et aucun d'entre eux n'a voulu venir." Dit Hirako de manière comique

"Eh ils sont fort vos mages de rang S ?" Demanda un mage avec des cheveux roses visiblement surexciter

"Tu ne tiendrais même pas une seconde contre eux." Répondit Yukio en arrivant à côté d'Hirako

Le mage a semblé joyeux et a dit « Eh bien c'est pas grave, il faut que je les affronte et je suis sur que je peux battre chaque mage présent. » Kensei et Neliel ont totalement ignoré ses paroles mais Mask a dit « Ho, un challenger se présente, il est de mon devoir de superstar de lui montrer la politesse. » mais du côté des maîtres Hirako à demander en pointant le mage « Il est souvent comme ça ? » la barmaid a juste répondu « C'est Natsu, il est tout le temps comme ça. » le vizard à hocher la tête et a dit « Je vois mais il semble que l'on devrait arrêter le combat. » Makarof aurait voulu demander pourquoi mais leurs attentions à été attirer par Natsu fessant face à Mask en hurlant « VIENS TE BATTRE ! » mais le Quincy à juste fait un lariat au mage de feu et l'envoyez voler à travers le hall et se fracasser contre un mur, le mettant KO sur le coup, le maître de Fairy Tail à regarder son confrère et à dit « Votre mage est fort, ce sera une bonne leçon pour Natsu mais dites-moi, jusqu'à quel point vos mages de rang S sont fort. » Hirako a hésité puis a répondu « ils sont cinq et sans offense mais chacun de ses mages pourrait affronter tous vos mages présents et gagner. » cela à choquer tous ceux qui l'ont entendu surtout un mage de feu surexciter qui à demander « Ils sont si forts que ça ? » le vizard a juste répondu « He bien c'est un peu compliquer mais ils ont fait une sorte de classement qui va de quatre à zéro entre les quatre mages les plus forts et l'ace, le quatrième pourrait largement affronter vos mages et gagner car en plus d'avoir une magie très puissante c'est un fin stratège mais c'est le plus régulier des mages car les quatre autre... » Makarof a remarqué la gêne d'Hirako et Kensei à repris en disant « Chacun des quatre premiers possède une puissance complètement démentielle, ils sont si forts qu'ils ont eu besoin de sceaux pour retenir leurs puissances. » cela à créer un grand silence dans pour les mages de Fairy Tail écoutant la conversation puis le mage au cheveux blancs à continuer en demandant à Yukio « Tu peut utiliser ton pouvoir de mesure que tu avais utilisé la dernière fois ? » le garçon à hocher la tête et à matérialiser une sphère blanche.

"Ceci représente la puissance de tous les mages plus le quatrième mage de rang S réunit." Dit Kensei en pointant la sphère et en voyant les mages hocher la tête

"Et ceci est la puissance du troisième mage et de la seconde mage de rang S." Continua le vizard en pointant une autre sphère que Yukio à créer et qui est presque quatre fois plus grande que la première et en surprenant les mages de Fairy Tail

"Enfin voici la puissance du primera et de l'ace de la guilde." Termina Kensei en pointant la dernière sphère créer par Yukio et qui est au moins neuf fois plus grande que la première

Cela à choquer Makarof qui c'est demander si des mages aussi puissants peuvent exister puis Hirako a dit « En tout cas j'espère que l'on pourra être en bons thermes. » ce qui lui valut un sourire du vieil homme alors que Natsu à dit tout en étant très excité « Il faut que je les affronte. »

 **Une heure plus tard, au pied des montagnes d'argents :**

Après un trajet en train plutôt calme sans compter l'étrange sensation d'Uryu et d'Ichigo que l'on parle d'eux, le groupe est arrivé sans problème dans une petite ville non loin du lieu de la mission et après avoir rencontré le commanditaire, ils se sont dirigé vers les montagnes et se trouvent actuellement devant un croisement à trois directions, le shinigami a réfléchi puis à déclarer « Bien, nous devrions nous séparer, Uryu tu pars au milieu, Chad tu iras à gauche et moi et Hachi nous iront à droite. » les membres du groupe ont hoché la tête puis ce sont séparer, après une trentaine de minutes de marche, Ichigo et Hachi sont arrivé sur un grand plateau rocheux, alors que le duo a inspecté les alentours, un rugissement c'est fait entendre et une grande créature est atterrie devant eux, il sagit d'un grand dragon dont la partie supérieure de son corps est couverte d'écailles rondes de couleur noire décorées de motifs bleus en spirale, son ventre est blanc et lisse et ses ailes sont d'un noir ardent et sont décorées avec ce qui ressemble à des plumes, il possède des yeux globuleux et lumineux ainsi que des cornes des deux côtés de la tête et ses griffes sont acérées, sa queue très longue est décorée de motifs, ses dents sont extrêmement pointues et coupantes et sa langue est bleu ciel, le duo a rapidement compris à quoi ils ont affaire et la créature à hurler de nouveau.

Pour le dragon, alors qu'il a regardé les deux mages, il a constaté que l'homme enrobé avec les cheveux roses n'est pas un adversaire alors que son partenaire semble puissant, trop puissant pour un être humain, de son côté Ichigo a dit « Hachi, recule et place plusieurs barrières pour que je puisse me battre contre ce dragon. » le vizard à hocher la tête et a rapidement placé des barrières, le shinigami à alors dégainez ses deux Zanpakuto et à fixé le dragon avant que la voix de Shiro ne vienne dire **« Roi, montrons à cette petite créature ce que cela signifie le mot puissance. »** Ichigo a souri puis a vu la créature hurler de nouveau, il a alors commencé à attaquer son adversaire en se jetant sur lui, le dragon à penser que l'humain est fou et a mis une de ces pattes avant devant l'homme mais à été choquer de voir ses lames laisser de grandes entailles sur son corps, la bête à alors répliquer mais Ichigo est parvenu à l'esquiver avant de revenir à sa position initiale, il a alors demandé à ses deux Zanpakuto « Vous pouvez me prêter un peu de pouvoir pour vaincre cette créature ? » les deux êtres ont répondu positivement à sa demande et le shinigami a alors commencé à utiliser son pouvoir harmonisé, le dragon a été curieux de voir une corne poussée sur la tête de l'humain et un trou apparaître au-dessus de son torse, le shinigami a souri en voyant l'expression confuse du dragon et en à profitez pour utiliser son Shunpo pour se retrouver au-dessus de la créature, le dragon a été surpris de voir l'homme disparaître et à d'un coup ressenti une douleur au niveau de la clavicule, en penchant sa tête le dragon à pu voir une grande entaille et son adversaire juste à côté de la blessure, la créature c'est alors empresser d'attaquer l'humain mais ce dernier à de nouveau disparu.

Après quelques secondes, Ichigo est réapparu devant l'être et à commencer à charger un Getsuga, l'attention du dragon à été attiré par l'attaque mais il n'a pas bougé, une fois l'attaque prête le shinigami à juste dit « Getsuga Tensho ! » à lancer son pouvoir, le dragon est resté confiant en voyant l'immense vague d'énergie arriver sur lui puis il a été englouti par ce pouvoir qui à créer un explosion massive, Hachi a regardé cela et à décider de poser plus de barrière puis après quelques minutes la fumée c'est dissiper pour révéler la créature, lourdement blesser avec plusieurs marques de brûlures et un regard choquer sur son visage, Ichigo à également remarquer que le dragon est tremblant, comme si son attaque n'aurait pas dû faire effet mais l'être c'est rapidement ressaisi et c'est envoler le shinigami a compris que le dragon allait utiliser une attaque vraiment puissante et c'est rapidement déplacer derrière la créature, il a profité de l'effet de surprise et à utiliser un autre Getsuga Tensho pour déstabiliser la créature puis à concentrer son Reiatsu avant de hurler « GETSUGA JUJISHO ! » et à frapper la créature avec cette attaque d'une puissance dévastatrice, du côté d'Hachi, ce dernier à observer la dernière action d'Ichigo sur le dragon et l'explosion qui à suivie mais le vizard à eux un étrange sentiment et a alors vu une forme tombée du nuage de fumée, il sagit d'une femme aux cheveux clairs, ébouriffés et longs, elle a un corps et un visage fin et une poitrine de taille similaire à celle d'Hallibel, elle a la peau bronzée et à des marques bleues comme le dragon et est habillée d'une cape noire, elle est lourdement blessée, Hachi a tout de suite compris qu'il sagit du dragon ou plutôt de la dragonne mais il a rapidement vu Ichigo tombé en direction de la femme.

"J'espère qu'il sait ce qu'il fait." Murmura le maître en kido

Du côté de la dragonne, alors qu'elle a commencé à tomber et à se remettre de l'attaque, elle a remarqué qu'elle est revenu dans sa forme humaine, la guerrière c'est maudit mentalement puis c'est écraser au sol, elle a alors ressenti toute la douleur du combat, la plupart de ses os sont brisés, elle est gravement blesser alors que son adversaire est intact, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle a ressenti la peur, elle, la dragonne de l'apocalypse, la reine des dragons a peur d'un humain et ce sentiment c'est intensifier quand elle l'a vue venir vers elle avec sa lame en avant pour porter le coup final, elle c'est simplement mis à trembler, du côté d'Ichigo en arrivant près de son adversaire, il a remarqué que c'est une femme et qu'elle a visiblement peur de lui il a alors déplacé son attaque et au moment où il est arrivé à son contact à créer un petit cratère à côté de cette femme, les deux ce sont regarder quelques secondes puis Ichigo s'est remis debout et a fait signe à Hachi que le combat est fini.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'achève pas, c'est par ce que je suis une femme ?" Demanda la femme en gémissant de douleur à chaque mot

Le shinigami c'est retourner et à regarder les yeux bleus de la femme et a rougi en voyant qu'elle ne porte presque rien puis Ichigo c'est tourner et c'est assis à côté d'elle avant de dire « Ce serait mentir si je ne disais pas que le fait que tu sois une femme influe sur ma décision mais il n'y a pas que cela, en regardant tes yeux, j'ai pu voir que tu as peur de moi comme tous ceux qui ont vu mon pouvoir, j'ai également remarqué que tu à chercher la combat par instinct et je comprends cela. » la femme a souri de manière ironique avant de dire « Je suis la reine des dragons, un monstre et tu es un humain, comment pourrais-tu comprendre ce que veut dire le combat instinctif. » à ce moment le visage du shinigami est devenu sombre alors que son pouvoir est revenu à la normal puis une nouvelle voix à fait son apparition en disant « Il en sait bien plus que ce que tu penses sur le fait d'être un monstre, femme. »

"Ulquiorra, tu n'étais pas en mission ?" Demanda Ichigo surpris

"Oui mais je retournais à la guilde quand je vous ai vu et que j'ai entendu la conversation." Répondit l'Espada

La femme a semblé curieuse aux paroles du nouvel arrivant et à demander « Que veux-tu dire pas là ? » Ulquiorra c'est tourner vers la femme puis vers Ichigo et à dot « Si tu veut, je peux lui montrer ce que cela signifie pour nous être un monstre. » le shinigami à hocher la tête et à attraper la main de la dragonne et à ignorer son rougissement, de son côté Acnologia a été surpris de voir cet Ulquiorra retirer son œil puis l'écraser en particule, elle s'est alors senti emporter et à fermer les yeux, quand Acnologia les a rouvert, elle à remarqué que ses blessures ont disparu et que l'homme qui lui tient la main est à côté d'elle et devant eux se trouve une scène étrange, la femme a pu voir son adversaire au sol avec un trou dans la poitrine et une femme désespérer au-dessus de lui, l'homme à ses côtés a alors dit « Tu sais, parfois les gens veulent la puissance et son prêt à devenir des monstres pour plusieurs raisons, la puissance, le gain, la soif de combat, l'avarice, la fierté et pleins d'autres mais certains sont prêts à devenir des monstres pour avoir de la puissance uniquement pour protéger les autres et c'est souvent cela qui devienne les plus dangereux, tu vois ce qui ce passe devant nous est un moment où je suis devenu un monstre pour protéger une amie. » au moment où il a fini sa phrase, Acnologia à été choqué de voir l'homme qui était presque mort deux secondes avant ce relevé dans une forme monstrueuse, il est totalement blanc et a un trou au centre de sa poitrine ou quatre lignes noires se rejoigne, il a deux morceaux de fourrure à chaque poignet et à un col en fourrure, son visage est remplacer par un masque sur lequel se trouve deux paires de ligne descendant vers son torse et qui a deux cornes de chaque côté du masque, ses yeux sont vides et ses cheveux descendent jusqu'à ses chevilles.

"Voilà jusqu'où j'ai été prêt à aller pour sauver une amie." Dit sombrement Ichigo

Acnologia à alors observer le démon détruire un homme ressemblent à cet homme que son adversaire à appeler Ulquiorra et elle s'est rendu compte d'une chose, c'est que cet homme est son opposé, elle est devenu un monstre pour être forte et lui est devenu un monstre pour protéger les autres, étrangement un sentiment de compréhension est apparu en elle et puis la femme à continuer à observer le combat en comprenant qu'il est comme elle mais que leurs raisons d'êtres ainsi sont comme le ciel et la terre, puis la vision à changer à nouveau et à révéler un endroit très différent et ou le guerrier fait face à un homme avec une partie du visage brûlée, Acnologia a été choquer de voir toute la destruction apporter par son adversaire puis les deux sont revenue à la normale, elle a alors observé le trio puis a vu l'homme se relever, elle aurait voulu faire pareil mais la douleur la clouée sur place, les trois ont remarqué cela et Ichigo lui a tendu la main en disant « Écoute, on ne va pas te laisser là mais juste avant de te soigner je pose une condition. » la femme la regarder et à dit « Quel est cette condition. » le shinigami a souri puis a dit « Tu devras rester avec nous sept jours. » la dragonne aurait bien refusé mais étrangement en dehors de la douleur, elle a été curieuse et c'est senti attirer pas cet homme puis elle a répondu « D'accord. » et à difficilement attraper sa main, le shinigami a souri avant de demander « Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki et toi ? » la femme a répondu « Je suis Acnologia. » puis Hachi et Ichigo ont commencé à la soigner et après une dizaine de minutes, la dragonne est totalement rétablie.

"Nous devrions y aller, Chad et Uryu doivent nous attendre." Prévint le maître en kido en partant suivi de l'homme pale

"Ichigo, je peux te poser une question ?" Demanda Acnologia

"Bien sur. Dit le shinigami

"Est-ce que toi et tes amis venez... d'un autre monde ?" Demanda la dragonne

"Oui... nous venons d'un autre monde et nous nous sommes établies ici." Répondit simplement Ichigo

Les deux ce sont regarder quelques instants et Acnologia a dit par instinct « Est ce que tu voudrais apprendre une magie puissante ? » puis elle s'est rendu compte de ses paroles et à détourner les yeux, Ichigo a semblé réfléchir et a répondu « Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. » cela à étonner la dragonne qui a souri et a dit « Bien mais dans ce cas tu devras me montrer cette forme que j'ai vue dans la vision de ton ami. » le shinigami à hocher la tête et les deux sont partis rejoindre les autres, après quelques secondes de marche, ils ont trouvé le groupe en train de discuter, Ichigo à alors demander en sentant quelque chose de nouveau en eux « Chad, Uryu, vous avez trouver des choses ? » les deux ont simplement répondues « On à croiser des fantômes de dragons qui ont décidé de nous apprendre la magie de Dragonslayer. » les autres ont regardé le duo et Ichigo à demander à Acnologia « C'est cette magie que tu comptes m'apprendre ? » la femme à hocher la tête puis le groupe est parti vers le village où se trouve le client pour recevoir la récompense et pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux.

 **Le lendemain, devant la guilde de Night Souls :**

Après avoir reçu la récompense, Chad, Uryu, Hachi et Ulquiorra sont partie en train, Acnologia n'était pas vraiment attirer par le fait de prendre le train alors Ichigo lui a proposé de rentrer à pied, elle a accepté et pendant le voyage Acnologia à commencer à enseigner à Ichigo l'art du Dragonslayer de l'apocalypse, elle a été choquer de voir qu'il n'a fallu qu'une dizaine d'heures à Ichigo pour apprendre les bases de la magie alors qu'il a fallu des mois à Acnologia pour en arriver à ce résultat mais finalement elle était heureuse de voir Ichigo apprendre vite car elle n'aurait pas voulu de quelqu'un qui apprendrait lentement.

Actuellement le duo se tient devant les portes de la guilde, le shinigami à regarder Acnologia et à demander « Pas trop stresser à l'idée de rencontrer les autres ? » la femme a juste répondu « Non ça ira. » puis Ichigo a ouvert les portes et au même moment une figure à frôler la dragonne et est parti s'écraser dans la rue, le mage s'est relevé et est de nouveau entré dans le bâtiment suivi du duo qui a vu une bagarre entre Mask et Grimmjow, Acnologia à eux un frisson en sentant la puissance des mages de la guilde, certains peuvent se tenir face à elle en égal en thermes de puissance et d'autres sont même plus puissants qu'elle, Ichigo a invité la dragonne au bar puis à demander à Hallibel une bière, la barmaid a aussi servi une bière à Acnologia puis le shinigami demander à Yukio « Hé Yukio, tu peux nous envoyer dans une dimension d'entraînement ? » le garçon à hocher la tête et à téléporter le duo dans une salle d'entraînement virtuel, la dragonne a été surpris de voir cela et à demander « Pourquoi tu nous à envoyez ici Ichigo ? » le shinigami a répondu « Tu voulais voir ma forme de Vasto Lordes en action donc je vais te montrer se pouvoir. » Acnologia a observé Ichigo s'éloigner puis dire une phrase et se transformer dans la forme qu'elle a vue dans la vision la veille, la dragonne à alors utiliser sa forme de dragon et à charger le shinigami mais le combat fut rapide, Acnologia a eu énormément de mal à parer les attaques d'Ichigo et elle c'est écrouler après seulement quelques minutes de combat puis les deux sont revenu en forme humaine et sont sorti de la dimension pour revenir au bar.

"Alors Ichigo, tu comptes trouver un lieu ou vivre maintenant que tu à ta part de la récompense ?" Demanda Hirako en s'approchant du duo

"Oui je vais aller chercher un appartement tout de suite." Répondit Ichigo en sortant de la guilde

"Tu dois être Acnologia, la dragonne qu'Ichigo à vaincue en combat ?" Demanda le maître de guilde

"Oui c'est bien moi." Répondit la dragonne avant de commencer à discuter avec Hallibel

Puis après quelques heures, Ichigo est revenu en disant qu'il a trouvé un appartement puis est aller chercher un petit sac d'affaire et à commencer à sortir de la guide mais Acnologia à attirer son attention en disant « Ichigo, puisque je reste avec toi pour les sept prochains jours, je vais venir dormir chez toi. » la dragonne s'attendait à ce que le shinigami proteste mais il a juste haussé les épaules avant de lui dire de venir et de partir vers son logement.

 **Sept jours plus tard, hall de la guilde :**

Acnologia a passé les sept derniers jours avec Ichigo à la guilde, la dragonne en a profité pour faire connaissance avec les autres et c'est vite rendu compte que beaucoup sont plus violents qu'elle et que certains sont plus calmes, alors qu'actuellement Acnologia observe Ichigo discuter avec Chad et Stark, Hirako est apparu et à demander « Alors, tu prévois de rester où tu vas repartir ? » la dragonne à observer le maître et à repenser aux liens qu'elle a tissés avec les autres car ils sont tous comme Ichigo mais en moins fort et ont été capables de comprendre et Acnologia a également commencé à sentir un lien plus fort se former avec Ichigo ainsi qu'un sentiment étrange qui a fait son apparition pendant ses sept jours, elle a alors regardé le vizard et a dit « Je vais rejoindre la guilde. » Hirako a souri avant de prendre le tampon de guilde.

"Écoutez-moi, laissez-moi vous présenter notre dernier membre, même si vous la connaissez déjà, Acnologia, la dragonne de l'apocalypse." Annonça le vizard alors que les membres ont salué l'amie d'Ichigo

"Maintenant où veux-tu ta marque ?" Continua le maître

"Ici en blanc." Répondit Acnologia en montrant son avant-bras

"Ok, maintenant fessons la fête pour l'officialisation du dernier membres." Dit Hirako alors que la fête commençait déjà

La dragonne n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire en se disant que ce choix à sans doute changer son existence comme sa rencontre avec Ichigo.

 **Salut à tous, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre qui symbolise l'arrivée d'Acnologia à Night Souls et oui Acnologia est le premier personnage qui aura subi le Genderbender, le prochain chapitre montrera l'arc EisenWald.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : EisenWald

**Chapitre 2 : EisenWald :**

 **Salut à tous, petite nouveauté pour ce chapitre, en effet l'arc d'EisenWald mettra en avant Nozomi et non Ichigo, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et sur ce bonne lecture.**

 **Magnolia, hall de la guide Night Souls :**

Cela fait maintenant une semaine depuis qu'Acnologia a rejoint la guilde, la reine des dragons c'est rapidement adapté à la vie au sein de la guilde, elle a notamment pris part à de nombreuses bagarres avec Grimmjow et Mask bien que trois jours auparavant, elle a demandé à Ichigo de lui montrer son pouvoir, le shinigami à accepter et le duo s'est rendu dans une dimension d'entraînement ou Ichigo à libérer 70% de son Reiatsu, à ce moment Acnologia était en forme de dragon et elle était clouée au sol à lutter pour garder conscience, après cela les deux sont devenus un peu plus proche ce qui pour les autres membres a été étrange en sachant que la dragonne ne parlait presque que avec Ichigo après son arrivée mais Acnologia à finit par parler aux autres membres de la guilde et c'est bien entendu avec les autres.

Actuellement dans le hall de la guilde se trouvent peu de mages, la plupart sont parti en mission, même les mages de rang S, Nel et Hallibel sont parties ensemble sur une quête SS, Uryu est parti sur un travail de rang S avec Mask, Cang et Bambietta, Ulquiorra et Stark sont partis sur une quête de 100 ans tout comme Ichigo et Acnologia, au bar se trouve Meninas qui est resté pour s'occuper du bar et Nozomi qui est resté à la guilde, alors que le duo à discuter des récents événements et de ce nouveau monde, Hirako est arriver au bar a dit « Tiens Nozomi-san, je suis content que tu sois là. » la shinigami a juste répondu poliment « Que voulez-vous maître. » le vizard à déclarer avec des larmes comiques « Hé bien tous les autres sont partis et tu est mon dernier espoir, je dois aller à la réunion des maîtres de guilde mais j'ai besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe d'une mission pour moi. » Nozomi à juste soupirer et à demander « Quelle est cette mission ? » Hirako a souri avant de tendre une note à la shinigami.

"Hé bien voilà, d'après certains rapports du conseil, une guilde noire appeler Eisen Wald à commencer à faire des activités suspectes et viserait peut-être la réunion des maîtres, j'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de cette guilde avant qu'ils ne puissent mettre leur plan à exécution." Déclara le vizard

"Je vois et j'imagine que je peux prendre d'autres personnes avec moi ?" Demanda Nozomi

"Bien sur, plus il y a de membres sur la mission plus vite ce sera régler." Répondit Hirako avant de partir vers la porte

La shinigami à hocher la tête et a fait le tour des mages présents dans la guilde, Meninas s'occupe du bar, Hachi est dans la bibliothèque, Yukio et Riruka ne semblent pas vouloir venir puis Nozomi à remarquer les Tres Bestia qui semble s'ennuyer, elle c'est alors diriger vers elles et à demander au groupe « Vous voulez venir avec moi en mission ? » Mila Rose a répondu « Quelle est la mission. » la shinigami a décrit l'objectif de la mission et le trio a dit « D'accord, nous venons avec toi. » puis le petit groupe c'est diriger vers la gare de Magnolia.

 **Une heure plus tard, gare de Magnolia :**

Sur les quais de la gare se trouve le groupe, Apacci et Mila Rose se disputent ouvertement a propos du fait qu'elles ont raté le train tandis que Nozomi et Sung sun sont assis sur un banc à proximité, alors que le duo silencieux observe le duo explosif Nozomi a remarquer une femme venant dans leur direction, elle a des cheveux rouges, porte une armure et une jupe bleue, la femme semble traîner un grand nombre de bagages sur un chariot, Sung sun finit par dire à ces deux consœurs « C'est à cause de vous deux que l'on a raté le train. » à ce moment les deux têtes brûlées se sont mis à insulter l'arrancar tandis que la chevalière se dirige vers eux, une fois devant la shinigami la femme à demander « Excuser moi mais vous savez si le train pour Oshibana est arrivé ? » Nozomi allait répondre mais Sung Sun la coupé en disant « Oui, il est parti depuis un moment, on aurait dû le prendre pour aller en mission si deux imbéciles ne c'était pas disputé sans raison. » et en ignorant les insultes de ses consœurs, la femme a semblé choquer puis à repris son sang-froid et a demander « Vous êtes des mages de la nouvelle guilde qui est arrivé en ville il y a peu ? » la shinigami à hocher la tête et Apacci à demander « Au fait Nozomi c'est quoi déjà le nom de la guilde que l'on doit détruire ? » Nozomi a soupiré avant de dire « C'est Eisen Wald la guilde que l'on doit détruire. » à ce moment la chevalière s'est figée.

"Alors vous aussi vous en avez après cette guilde ?" Demanda la femme

"Oui et permettez-moi de demander mais qui êtes-vous." Répondit la shinigami

"Désolé, je suis Erza Scarlet, mage de Fairy Tail et vous êtes ?" Se présenta la mage

"Je suis Nozomi Kujo et voici Sung Sun, Apacci et Mila Rose." Dit Nozomi en pointant les arrancars

Erza à hocher la tête avant de s'asseoir à coté du shinigami, après quelques secondes la mage en armure à demander « Quelles sont vos magies ? » Nozomi a répondu « Nous utilisons toutes la magie de l'âme, elle ce manifeste sous la forme de nos Zanpakuto et nous confères des pouvoirs plus ou moins puissants en fonction de l'utilisateur quand il libère le pouvoir de son Zanpakuto, il y a deux types de Zanpakuto, ce qui ont deux formes de libération, la première est le Shikai et est une libération partielle du pouvoir et la seconde est le Bankai la libération totale du pouvoir, mon Zanpakuto se trouve dans cette catégorie et il y a ce qui n'ont qu'une forme de libération totale qui s'appelle Ressurection comme pour Apacci, Sung sun et Mila Rose par exemple, en plus de cela nous pouvons utiliser différents pouvoirs en fonction de notre « nature magique » qui se divise en deux catégories qui sont Shinigami et Arrancar, par exemple la nature shinigami permet à son porteur d'utiliser le Kido qui est une forme d'enchantement qui sert à paralyser une cible ou à attaquer et la nature Arrancar permet d'utiliser des sorts très destructeurs comme des Bala, des sphères d'énergie projetée à grande vitesse. » Erza à hocher la tête et Nozomi a alors demandé « Et vous vous utiliser quelle magie ? » la mage en armure a juste répondu « J'utilise la magie de Réequip qui me permet de changer d'armure et d'invoquer des armes pour me battre contre touts types d'adversaires, certaines armures ont des effets comme augmenter ma vitesse ou me permettre de résister au feu par exemple. » la shinigami a hoché la tête puis à remarquer leur train arrivé en gare.

"Voila notre train." Dit simplement Nozomi en se levant et en se dirigeant vers une porte de wagon

Les autres ont rapidement suivi et ce sont installer dans une cabine, Nozomi à alors déclarer que le train les enverrait non loin du lieu où se trouve le QG d'Eisen Wald puis la shinigami s'est assise entre Erza et Sung sun, le trio à alors regarder Apacci et Mila Rose se disputer tout en insultant leur camarade Arrancar à la moindre remarque, la mage en armure a été surpris du comportement des deux et a demandé à Nozomi « Elles sont tous le temps comme ça ? » la shinigami a juste répondu « Oui, elles sont toujours comme ça. » puis le trajet c'est dérouler de manière similaire entre les disputes des deux Arrancars et les discutions entre Erza et Nozomi.

 **Quelques heures plus tard, gare d'Oshibana :**

Après quelques heures de trajet, le groupe a dû s'arrêter quand une annonce selon laquelle la gare d'Oshibana ne serait pas desservie, les filles ont alors pris une voiture magique pour se rendre sur place et vérifier la situation, une fois arrivé sur place le groupe à remarquer que la gare est entourée de soldats et elles ont rapidement appris qu'un groupe de Fairy Tail est entré quelques minutes avant, le groupe c'est alors précipité dans la gare et en arrivant au niveau des quais, elles ont été accueillie par une vue inattendue, en plus de Grey, Natsu et Lucy se trouvent toute la guilde d'EisenWald, la guilde a semblé remarquer l'arrivée du groupe quand un homme qui semble flotté dans les airs et qui a une grande faux qui semble être leur chef à déclarer « Tiens, tiens, on dirait que nous avons plus d'inviter que prévu mais ce n'est pas grave, je vous laisse vous en charger les gars. » alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à partir, Nozomi prit tout le monde de vitesse en utilisant le Shunpo pour arrivée à grande vitesse à coté de l'homme pour l'attaquer, le mage eut à peine le temps de parer le coup qu'il fut projeté contre un mur.

Les mages de Fairy Tail ont été choquer par cette action et surtout de par la vitesse du mage, les membres de Fairy Tail ont également été surpris de voir les camarades de la mage être énervé de ne pas avoir engagé le combat, l'homme de son coté demanda à Nozomi après être sortie du mur « Toi aussi tu es une petite fée de Fairy Tail ? » la shinigami à simplement rétorquer « Non, j'ai simplement reçu la mission de vaincre EisenWald. » le mage à alors déclarer tout en partant dans les airs « Messieurs, occupé-vous de ces gêneurs et montré leur la puissance de notre guilde. » les hommes de la guilde ont soudainement hurlé tandis que les Tres Bestia ont juste commencé à foncer sur le groupe, les mages de Fairy Tail furent pris de court mais ont également engagé la bataille, tandis que les affrontements ont éclaté dans la gare, Nozomi a préféré partir à la recherche du chef, après quelques minutes de recherche la shinigami est arrivé sur un balcon de la gare et à remarquer une grande tornade entourant le bâtiment.

"On dirait que tu m'as trouvé bien rapidement gamine." Dit la voix du mage

"Pourquoi tu à créer cette tornade ?" Demanda simplement Nozomi

"Hé bien comme ça je peux m'assurer que personne ne me suivra jusqu'à la réunion des maîtres de guildes." Répondit le chef avant de partir en riant

La shinigami se contenta d'observer la tornade, après quelques secondes elle sauta du balcon avant de se diriger vers lu mur de vent pour l'inspecter, en le touchant Nozomi fut surprise de la ressemblance entre ce pouvoir et le Reiatsu, alors que Nozomi à commencer à réfléchir à un moyen de dissiper la tornade, le reste du groupe arriva en remarquant la tornade devant Nozomi, Erza a alors interpellé la shinigami en demandant « Nozomi, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » elle répondit juste « il sagit juste d'une tornade créer par leur chef. » le groupe a alors commencé à paniquer et un mage aux cheveux roses à tenter de secouer un homme inconscient pour qu'il dissipe la magie, après quelques secondes Nozomi attira l'attention de tout le monde en disant « Écoutez-moi, ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer, je vais dissiper la tornade. » les mages de Fairy Tail ont semblé surpris de sa déclaration tandis que Sung Sun à juste demandé « Tu compte l'utilisé ? » la shinigami a juste hoché la tête avant de se tourner vers la tornade.

"Comment elle va faire pour dissiper la tornade ?" Demanda un mage torse nu

"C'est vrai, je me demande comment elle va faire." Se demanda une mage aux cheveux blonds

Nozomi de son coté a ignoré les autres puis a dégainé son Zanpakuto avant de dire « Furishikire, Arazome Shigure. », les autres furent surpris en voyant l'épée de Nozomi changé d'un katana à une épée avec une extrémité en forme de croix, Erza à alors demandé au Tres Bestia « Est ce que c'est un Shikai dont parlait Nozomie tout à l'heure ? » Mila Rose répondit simplement « Oui, c'est son Shikai, maintenant je pense que vous aller être surpris de sa capacité. » les mages de Fairy Tail ont semblé curieux et ont regardé la shinigami planté son Zanpakuto dans la tornade, ils allaient crier pour lui dire que c'est de la folie mais ont été choqué de voir la tornade se dissipé lentement et une jauge rose apparaître sur la lame, après quelques minutes la tornade s'est dissipée et Nozomi s'est retourné pour voir un groupe de mage choquer de son action, la mage en armure fut la première à se remettre du choc et a demandé « Nozomi, quelle est la capacité de ton Zanpakuto ? » la shinigami a juste répondu « Mon Zanpakuto me permet d'absorber toute forme de magie et de la stocké dans ma lame. » la mage en armure à hocher la tête tandis que les autres ont commencé à se remettre du choc.

"Bien, maintenant nous devons rattraper Eligoal." Dit Erza en regardant les alentours

Quand la mage en armure s'est retourné, elle a remarqué que Natsu, Happy et Nozomi ne sont plus présents, du coté d'Eligoal, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Clover, il a soudainement senti une énergie et à esquiver une lame qui a manqué de le décapiter, il remarqua alors la shinigami qui lui a simplement lancé un regard froid avant de le projeté contre des rails, alors que le mage eut un peu de mal à ce relevé, Nozomi dit simplement « C'est fini pour toi. » mais l'homme à juste ri en disant « Intéressant, je pense que je vais jouer avec toi avant d'aller à Clover. » puis a balancé sa faux contre Nozomi qui a facilement paré le coup, s'en est suivi un échange de coups entre la shinigami et le mage qui a étrangement rappelé à Nozomi les combats contre Kagerosa, elle a alors commencé à incanter, après quelques secondes Eligoal remarqua cela et dit simplement « C'est inutile, tes petits sorts seront sans effet. » Nozomi ignora cela puis dit simplement en tendant les doigts vers l'homme « Bakudo #61 Rikujōkōrō ! », la seconde suivante, six barres de lumières virent frapper le mage au niveau de la taille, Eligoal fut surpris de cela et aurait voulu rire mais il a été choquer de voir qu'il ne pouvait plus bougé, Nozomi de son coté à simplement placer sa lame au niveau du coup de l'homme avant de dire « Maintenant rends-toi où je serais obligé de te neutraliser. »

"Ne te fout pas de moi, tu ne peut pas me vaincre alors libère-moi et je te promets que je te laisserais la vie sauve." Répondit Eligoal avec arrogance

"Tu déshonores complètement le nom des shinigamis, je vais donc devoir te neutraliser." Dit simplement la shinigami

Le chef d'EisenWald senti alors son énergie être absorbé, après quelques secondes le mage c'est simplement évanoui et Nozomi à juste dissipé le sceau, c'est alors qu'elle a remarqué le mage de Fairy Tail avec des cheveux roses arrivé, en tombant il a remarqué Nozomi et Eligoal et à juste demandé « Le combat est déjà fini ? » la shinigami a juste répondu en prenant une flûte en bois « Oui, j'ai neutralisé le chef et je viens de trouver cette flûte étrange. » le mage et le chat ont semblé réfléchir mais ont été interrompu en voyant une voiture magique approchée, en arrivant à leur niveau Nozomi à remarquer Erza et le reste du groupe, la mage en armure à alors observer la situation avant de demander « C'est toi qui as vaincu Eligoal ? » la shinigami a juste hoché la tête avant de remettre la flûte à Erza et de dire en se dirigeant vers Clover « Notre mission est terminée, je vais avertir nos maîtres que la mission est un succès. » puis a utilisé le Shunpo pour se diriger vers le bâtiment des maîtres.

Une fois arrivé sur place, Nozomi en profita pour explorer un peu la région, après quelques heures d'exploration, la shinigami se rendit au bâtiment pour trouver Hirako en train de parler avec le maître de Fairy Tail, elle a alors remarqué l'homme qui était inconscient quand elle a dissipé la tornade et qui tient la flûte, Nozomi décida de se cacher en attendant de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer mais a été surprise de voir le maître de Fairy Tail réussir à résonner l'homme et lui faire abandonner son objectif, Hirako à alors déclarer « Nozomi, tu peux sortir de ta cachette. » la shinigami sorti alors de derrière les buissons et se dirigea vers le Vizard, Hirako demanda alors « Alors, le résultat de la mission ? » Nozomi regarda les trois hommes et répondit calmement « La mission est un succès, nous avons neutralisé EisenWald et j'ai neutralisé leur chef. » le maître de Fairy Tail s'avança et dit « Je vous remercie d'avoir aidé mes enfants à vaincre cette guilde, j'aimerais souvent rencontrer des gens comme vous, même si vous semblez vraiment calme et froide vous êtes une bonne personne. » Nozomi s'inclina en remerciement tandis que Hirako a éclaté de rire avant de déclarer « Notre petite Nozomi est souvent calme et paraît froide mais elle adore montré son coté émotionnelle à l'homme qui l'a sauvé. » la shinigami a juste rougi en se rappelant le moment ou Ichigo la sauvé de Kagerosa.

"MAÎTRE, VOUS ALLLEZ BIEN ?" Demanda une voix familière

le petit groupe se tourna pour voir Erza et les autres membres du groupe arrivé dans leur direction, après quelques secondes la mage en armure s'inclina devant Nozomi en disant « Merci de votre aide Nozomi, sans vous nous aurions peut-être été bloqué dans la tornade et nous n'aurions pas réussi à arrêter Eligoal. » le mage d'EisenWald paru surpris de cela mais une voix démoniaque interrompu le moment en disant **« J'en est assez de vous entendre, maintenant je vais simplement dévorer vos âmes. »** le groupe a alors vu la flûte se transformer en un grand démon fait de bois, la créature a rigolé en relâchant une aura maléfique, alors que les autres mages ont commencé à pensée à une méthode pour le vaincre, Nozomi à juste libérer son Shikai et à déclarer au groupe en pointant Erza « Erza, tu penses que tu peux retenir cette créature quelques secondes. » la mage en armure à hocher la tête avant d'enfiler une armure et de se diriger vers le démon, la shinigami a alors pointé sa lame vers le ciel et à déclarer « Tout le monde, je veut que vous attaquiez ma lame, utiliser toutes vos attaques magiques. » les mages de Fairy Tail ont semblé hésités mais ont rapidement vu les Tres Bestia et Hirako tirer des rayons d'énergie vers la lame et ont été choqué en voyant l'énergie être absorbé, les mages ont alors suivi le mouvement et ont attaqué la lame.

Après quelques secondes tous ont remarqué la jauge rose se remplir puis les mages ont vu la lame change, la couleur de la lame est devenue totalement rose tandis qu'une croix a 6 branches apparu au bout de la lame, Nozomi a alors sauté vers la créature, Makarof à alors demandé « Que compte faire votre mage ? » le vizard a souri avant de répondre « la capacité du Zanpakuto de Nozomi lui permet d'absorber l'énergie pour la stocker mais Nozomi peut également relâcher cette énergie sur un point précis. » le maître de Fairy Tail a été surpris d'entendre qu'un tel pouvoir existe, du coté d'Erza, alors qu'elle a retenu le démon pendant quelques secondes, elle a remarqué Nozomi venant dans sa direction, en arrivant à son niveau la shinigami à juste déclarer « Tu ferais mieux de reculer, cela va être dangereux. » la mage en armure à hocher la tête avant de reculer pour voir Nozomi frapper la créature avec sa lame.

Au moment de l'impact, les mages ont été choqué de voir un immense pilier d'énergie recouvrir la créature, après quelques secondes le pilier à commencer à se dissiper et les membres de Fairy Tail ont pu voir la créature tombée en morceaux alors que tout le monde a été surpris sauf un mage aux cheveux roses qui voulait juste combattre, Nozomi est arrivé à leur côté et a déclaré « C'est fini, il est mort. » mais la shinigami a été surprise quand la mage en armure à demandé « Tu est forte, tu dois être une mage de rang S n'est-ce pas. » Nozomi a juste soupiré avant de dire « Non, je suis très loin du niveau des mages de rang S. » cette réponse à fait trembler certains mages de Fairy Tail qui ont commencé à ce demandé quel genre de monstres doit avoir la nouvelle guilde, après quelques secondes Hirako à décider de détendre l'atmosphère en partant et en disant « Nous devrions rentrer Makarof-san, pourquoi ne pas laisser nos jeunes membres nous tenir compagnie. » le maître de Fairy Tail hocha la tête avant de rattraper son camarade tout en étant suivie par les autres mages, tous désireux de rentrée à Magnolia.

 **Le lendemain, sur le trajet de retour pour Magnolia :**

Alors que le groupe à continuer à marcher sur un long chemin de pierres, Nozomi commença à être agacé des plaintes de Natsu concernant sa faim ou son envie de se battre contre elle, mais alors que la shinigami à commencer à réfléchir à un moyen de faire taire le mage pénible, une voix a attiré l'attention du groupe, cette voix a semblé familière aux membres de Night Souls tandis que les mages de Fairy Tail se sont approché pour voir deux personnes qui semble avoir une discussion houleuse, la première personne est un homme avec des cheveux orange en pique qui porte deux grandes épées dans son dos et qui porte un kimono similaire à celui de Nozomi, étrangement, Lucy et Erza ont trouvé l'homme très beau et ont toutes les deux commencés à rougir, la deuxième personne est femme aux cheveux clairs, ébouriffés et longs, elle a un corps et un visage fin et une forte poitrine, elle a la peau bronzée et à des marques bleues et est habillée d'une cape noire, les mages de Fairy Tail ont alors commencé à écouter leur conversation.

"Puisque je te dis qu'il y a un démon dans cette direction." Dit la femme

"Peut-être mais il n'est plus là alors si tu veut tant tester mes progrès tu attendras que l'on soit de retour à la guilde." Répondit l'homme

"C'est chiant d'attendre, je veut me battre rapidement." Se plaignit la femme

"Tu dis ça surtout par ce qu'à chaque fois que j'utilise le Shunpo, tu tombe malade." Dit l'homme

Les mages ont continué à écouter la dispute enfantine jusqu'au moment où Hirako sortit des buissons en disant « Tiens, Ichigo-san, Acno-san, vous avez déjà fini votre mission. » le duo s'est tourné vers le vizard et a hoché la tête tandis que les autres membres du groupe ont commencé à sortir des buissons, Hirako à alors déclarer aux mages de Fairy Tail « Voici Ichigo Kurosaki et Acno-san, ils sont tous les deux des Dragonslayers. » cela a surpris tout le monde puis Natsu s'est dirigée vers le duo en demandent « Vous savez ou est Igneel ? » les deux ce sont regarder avant de secouer la tête, le mage a semblé triste quelques secondes avant de dire « Dans ce cas vous devez me combattre. » et d'être assommé par une femme en armure, Ichigo du réprimé un rire en voyant Acnologia bouillir de rage contre ce petit mage et se retenir de l'écraser tout de suite, finalement le shinigami posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule de sa camarade en disant « Maintenant, rentrons Acno et nous pourrons voir mes progrès. » la Dragonslayer a juste hoché la tête avant de ce retourné et de partir avec Ichigo suivi par le groupe de mage et des regards jaloux de trois femmes jalouse de la proximité entre les deux.

 **Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre (enfin), désolé du manque d'Update, j'étais en vacances et en déménagement mais maintenant les updates vont reprendre à un bon rythme, et qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre et du concept.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Galuna

**Chapitre 3 : Galuna :**

 **Un mois après l'incident d'Eisen Wald, hall de Night Souls :**

Alors que la plupart des mages discutent tranquillement des dernières missions ou des dernières bavures de Grimmjow ou de Bambietta, Acnologia se trouve assise au bar à simplement observer le hall tout en repensant aux événements du mois précédent, après être revenu à Magnolia, elle et Ichigo ont entamé un combat qui a duré une bonne heure, après cela Ichigo a commencé une formation pour apprendre un art que les autres appelle le Kido, Acnologia a également remarqué que le shinigami est devenu plus distant avec les femmes de la guilde, au même la dragonne a commencé à s'interroger sur cet étrange sentiment qui a grandi en elle, a chaque fois qu'elle a regardé Ichigo ce sentiment est devenu plus fort et dès que le shinigami n'est pas présent elle se sent vide, c'est grâce à Meninas qu'elle a compris cet sentiment, elle est tombée amoureuse d'Ichigo, la dragonne c'est vite rendu compte qu'elle n'est pas la seule à être amoureuse du shinigami, elle a donc essayé de trouver le bon moment pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressent mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui Acnologia n'a pas eu une seule occasion de lui parler seule.

"Ça ne va pas Acnologia ?" Demanda Hallibel

"Si, je pensais juste à quelque chose et au fait que cela fait un mois que l'on n'est pas allez en mission." Soupira la dragonne

"Je vois, et l'entraînement d'Ichigo avec cette magie se déroule bien ?" Questionna la barmaid

"Oui, il a appris très rapidement les bases et il commence même à développer la Dragon-Force." Répondit Acnologia

"Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, il est quelqu'un qui apprend très vite." Dit Hallibel

Puis Ichigo arriva au bar et demanda « Acnologia, cela t'intéresserait de venir avec moi en mission ? » Acnologia ce leva instantanément de son siège avant de demander « On va ou en mission ? », le shinigami a juste répondu « Hé bien on doit d'abord passer à Fairy Tail car ils ont une mission à nous proposé et après on partira sur une quête de 10 ans. » elle hocha juste la tête avant de sortir du hall en pensant qu'enfin elle aurait l'occasion de parlé seul avec lui, Ichigo de son côté rattrapa rapidement Acnologia en repensant à son débat intérieur, au cours du dernier mois il a été grandement attiré par la dragonne et par certaines filles de la guilde mais il a eu des doutes et c'est demandé s'il devait privilégier une femme tout en fessant souffrir toue les autres par un refus, finalement c'est Shiro qui lui apporta la réponse mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, alors que le shinigami pensait simplement à comment expliquer son problème à Acnologia, il ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient arrivés et fut sorti de sa transe par la dragonne qui lui dit « Bon, on est arrivé à la guilde. » Ichigo hocha la tête avant de poussé les portes du bâtiment.

En regardant à l'intérieur le duo a été surpris de voir une grande bagarre impliquant tous les mages, les deux se sont regardé avant de se diriger vers le bar, une fois arrivé, ils ont remarqué une femme avec de longs cheveux blancs ondulés et un vieil homme qui semble discuté, le shinigami attira l'attention du duo en demandant au vieil homme « Vous êtes Makarof ? » le maître hocha la tête et Ichigo dit alors « Nous sommes ici pour la quête que vous aviez mentionnée à Hirako. » l'homme pâli en entendant cela tandis que la barmaid a lourdement rougie en regardant le mage de Night Souls, après quelques secondes elle sortie de sa transe et demanda « Maître quelle mission avez-vous recommandée à votre ami ? » Makarof prit un air sombre avant de répondre « C'était la mission de Galuna. » la femme paru choqué et Acnologia demanda « Quoi, il y a un problème avec la mission ? »

"C'est simple, un mage a volé votre petite quête et est partie avec un petit groupe." Répondit une voix arrogante

En levant les yeux, le duo a remarqué un homme se tenant contre la rambarde d'un étage, il a un grand manteau noir et une veste mauve, il a des cheveux blonds en pique et à une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur l'œil droit, le mage a regardé le duo avec mépris avant de dire à Makarof « C'est pathétique, la guilde est si faible que tu demandes à une autre guilde de faire une de nos quêtes. » le shinigami fut intrigué par l'homme et demanda « Et tu es ? » l'homme eut un grand sourire avant de répondre « Je suis Laxus Dreyar, le mage le plus puissant de cette guilde. » Acnologia du se retenir d'éclaté de rire en sentant la puissance de l'homme tandis qu'Ichigo a pris un air sombre avant de dire « Si tu es vraiment le mage le plus puissant de cette guilde, alors c'est à toi de montrer l'exemple aux autres et avec ton attitude je plains les mages de Fairy Tail. » les autres mages du hall ont transpiré en écoutant la conversation, Laxus devint frustré de l'attitude de l'homme en face de lui mais le shinigami ignora cela avant de se tourner vers le maître.

"Makarof, est-ce vrai que la mission a été volé ?" Demanda Ichigo

Le maître allait répondre mais Laxus l'interrompit en se jetant vers le shinigami en hurlant « NE M'IGNORE PAS ! » et en frappant Ichigo avec sa foudre, Makarof et les autres mages ont été choqué de l'action du mage de foudre en regardant le nuage de poussière entourant les deux hommes, alors que Laxus pensait avoir mis KO le mage en un coup, lui et tous les membres de la guilde furent choqué de voir le shinigami totalement indemne, le mage de foudre sentit alors la douleur du contrecoup et s'éloigna légèrement en se tenant la main, Ichigo lança un regard froid à Laxus avant de dire « Tu te surestimes, je déteste les gens dans ton genre car tu te crois au-dessus des autres, dans un véritable conflit tu aurait été vaincu en un instant. » Laxus créa un éclair avant de le lancer au shinigami, ce dernier arrêta l'éclair avec une main et le dissipa rapidement, tous les mages furent choqués de voir la main d'Ichigo totalement indemne, après quelques secondes le shinigami se dirigea vers le mage de foudre tout en imprégnant son bras de magie de l'apocalypse qui prirent la forme de flammes noires et bleues.

"Écoute-moi bien, si tu tiens réellement à te battre, tu devras être prêt à mettre ta vie en jeu et sache que je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer." Dit Ichigo en attrapant Laxus par le cou avec son bras chargé de magie

Alors que les autres mages ont regardé l'échange avec stupeur, le mage de foudre a commencé à paniquer intérieurement, c'est alors que Makarof intervint en disant « Ichigo, s'il vous plaît ne vous en prenez pas à lui, il est encore immature et a besoin d'apprendre. » le shinigami regarda le maître quelques secondes avant de laisser tomber Laxus au sol et de se diriger vers le bar, au moment où Ichigo arriva devant Makarof, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent pour révéler Erza, le maître regarda la mage en armure et demanda « Erza, comment c'est passé la mission ? » Erza répondit simplement « La mission c'est très bien passé maître. » puis elle remarqua le duo et s'avança vers eux avant de dire « C'est un plaisir de vous revoir à nouveau Ichigo-san, Acno-san. » la dragonne ne dit rien tandis que le shinigami répondit simplement « Merci, c'est aussi un plaisir de vous revoir. » la mage en armure à rougie à la déclaration puis Makarof attira leurs attentions en disant « Erza, j'aimerais que tu accompagnes le duo sur une mission et que tu récupères Natsu et son groupe. »

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec Natsu ?" Demanda la mage en armure

"Hé bien je comptais t'envoyer avec le groupe de Natsu ainsi qu'Ichigo et Acno sur la mission de Galuna mais Happy et Natsu ont volé l'affiche de la quête et sont partie faire la quête, j'aimerais que vous alliez finir la mission et que vous récupériez le groupe." Répondit Makarof

Erza hocha la tête tandis que le duo s'est regardé avant d'hausser les épaules puis le shinigami à simplement répondu « Bon, nous devrions y allez. » et est sortie de la guilde avec Acnologia tout en étant suivi par Erza, le maître regarda le petit groupe partir avec amusement tout en pensant à quel point Ichigo est un chanceux d'avoir autant de belles femmes à ses côtés, de retour au trio, alors qu'ils ont commencé à marcher vers le port, la mage en armure à repenser à leur rencontre un mois plus tôt, depuis ce moment Erza n'a pas arrêté de penser à Ichigo, après avoir rencontrer certains mages de Night Souls et les avoirs entendus raconter les exploits et l'héroïsme d'Ichigo, la mage en armure a lentement commencé à tomber amoureuse du shinigami, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, Ichigo à toujours protéger les autres sans jamais demandés de récompense ou de reconnaissance, il a toujours aidé les autres sans rien demandé en retour, pour la mage en armure, Ichigo est l'incarnation des fantasmes qu'elle a développés en lisant des livres érotiques avec ce genre de héro.

Finalement la mage en armure sorti de sa transe et regarda Ichigo discuté avec Ancologia, après quelques secondes elle s'est souvenu de ce qu'avait dit le maître de Night Souls et demanda « Au fait, quels sont vos pouvoirs de Dragonslayers ? » le duo se raidit légèrement à la question, tandis que la dragonne à commencer à chercher un moyen de contourner la question, le shinigami eut une idée et répondit « Nous sommes des dragonslayers lunaire. » Erza fut curieuse à propos de cette magie et demanda « Et quel genre de magie est-ce ? » Ichigo réfléchi quelques secondes avant de répondre tout en générant un peu de magie dans sa main « En gros notre magie et très puissante, elle nous offre une grande résistance magique et nous permet d'utiliser les flammes lunaires qui sont des flammes de dragons enchanter avec notre magie. » la mage en armure hocha la tête tandis qu'Acnologia remercia intérieurement Ichigo pour avoir trouvé une solution pour cacher leur véritable magie.

"Et ces épées sont des Zanpakuto ?" Demanda la mage en armure en pointant les deux épées dans le dos du shinigami

Ichigo aurait été surpris de la question si Nozomi ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait expliqué à Erza le principe de leurs pouvoirs, le shinigami répondit alors « Oui, je suis l'un des rares utilisateurs de cette magie à avoir deux Zanpakutos. » la mage en armure hocha la tête avant de se rendre compte que le groupe est enfin arrivé au port mais le trio à aussi remarquer un problème, aucun bateau n'est présent à quai, le shinigami scruta les alentours tandis qu'Acnologia poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de demander « Ichigo, tu as une idée pour aller sur l'île si on n'a pas de bateau ? » le shinigami pris le temps de réfléchir et répondit « Je ne vois qu'une seule solution. » la dragonne compris immédiatement ce que voulait dire son partenaire et dit « Tu est sûr, cela pourrait paraître étrange pour quiconque te verrais. » le shinigami hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Erza et de demander « Cela ne te dérangerait pas si l'on utilise un autre moyen pour aller jusqu'à Galuna. » la mage en armure répondit simplement « Non, tant que l'on y arrive peu importe le moyen de transport cela ne me dérange pas. » Ichigo hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers sa partenaire et de dire « Cela répond à ta question. »

"Très bien mais dans ce cas nous devrions nous dépêcher." Dit Acnologia en invoquant ses ailes de dragon

Erza fut choqué de voir Acno invoqué deux grandes ailes de dragon mais la mage en armure manqua de s'évanouir en voyant Ichigo avec une grande paire d'ailes d'énergie bleues, le shinigami regarda la réaction d'Erza avec amusement avant de répondre « Ce sont des ailes de Reishi, c'est un ami qui m'a appris à utiliser cette magie. » puis Ichigo attrapa la mage en armure dans un style nuptial et lui dit « Tu ferait mieux de te tenir fermement si tu ne veut pas tomber. » tandis que le visage d'Erza devint plus rouge que ses cheveux et qu'elle remarqua le regard de mort que lui lança la dragonne, le shinigami dit alors « Allons-y. » et s'envola tout en étant suivi par Acnologia, jalouse de ne pas pouvoir être à la place d'Erza, après quelques minutes Ichigo dit simplement à la mage en armure « Nous devrions arriver dans une heure ou deux. » Erza hocha la tête tout en essayant de réprimer son rougissement et tout en se blottissant contre la poitrine d'Ichigo.

 **Une heure plus tard, non loin de l'île de Galuna :**

Alors que le trio a continué à se diriger vers l'île, Ichigo a été surpris de voir Erza s'endormir dans ses bras, durant le trajet Ichigo passa beaucoup de temps à discuter avec Acnologia qui est toujours jalouse de la position de la mage en armure, Ichigo cependant fut surpris quand Acnologia lui demanda s'ils pourraient parler en privé plus tard, le shinigami repensa à la demande de la dragonne et c'est retrouvé à espérer qu'elle déclarerait ses sentiments, finalement le duo parvint à proximité de l'île et Ichigo remarqua une chose étrange, une étrange magie cristalline qui semble se solidifier pour consolidé un dôme présent sur une partie de l'île, le shinigami devint curieux à propos de cela et attira l'attention d'Acnologia en demandant « Dis-moi Acno, tu à une idée de ce qu'est le dôme de magie sur l'île ? » la dragonne regarda l'île et remarqua la magie, après quelques secondes de réflexion elle répondit « Ce doit être le rituel des gouttes de lune, j'en avais entendu parler, on dit que ce rituel permet de briser certaines magies. »

Ichigo hocha la tête avant de réveiller Erza en la secouant un peu et en disant « Erza, on est arrivé sur l'île. » la mage en armure ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda l'île, le shinigami sentit alors que le groupe de mages de Fairy Tail se trouve en difficulté et dit aux deux autres « Nous devrions accélérer, ils sont en difficulté. » la dragonne hacha la tête et le trio accéléra le rythme, après quelques minutes de plus le trio arriva au bord d'une plage où ils virent Lucy, qui semble avoir des problèmes avec une grosse souris au pelage vert, Ichigo demanda alors à Erza « Dis-moi, est ce que tu à un moyen de te pose sans problème d'ici ? » la mage en armure hocha la tête et équipa rapidement son armure à ailes pour descendre, le shinigami fit alors un piqué vers la plage avec une très grande vitesse, du côté de Lucy, alors qu'elle s'attendait à être frappé par la souris, elle vit une silhouette de couleur noir et orange s'interposer et frapper la créature, alors que la souris tomba au sol, l'être se retourna et Lucy fut surprise de voir Ichigo présent sur l'île et rougie en voyant l'homme qui hante ses rêves depuis un mois.

"Je vois que tu n'a pas attendu pour te battre, et après c'est moi qui suis violente." Dit Acnologia en se posant et en fessant disparaître ses ailes

Étrangement Lucy fut moins surprise de voir la partenaire d'Ichigo être à ses côtés, elle remarqua alors le shinigami lui tendant une main, la blonde rougie avant de prendre et la main et dit une fois debout « Merci de m'avoir sauvé Ichigo-san. » le shinigami ne dit rien et haussa les épaules puis Lucy remarqua Erza se poser et pâlie en voyant le regard sévère sur le visage de la mage en armure, c'est alors qu'Happy arriva en demandant si Lucy allait bien et remarqua aussi le trio, le chat tenta de partir en hurlant « NATSU, ON A UN GROS PROBL- » mais fut immédiatement attrapé par Ichigo, Erza fut légèrement choqué de la vitesse du shinigami puis elle se dirigea vers les trois mages avant de dire « Bien, maintenant Lucy tu vas nous indiquer ou se trouves votre repère à toi, à Grey et à Natsu. » la jeune femme hocha la tête de peur et commença à marcher dans une direction vers la forêt.

Après quelques minutes de marche, le groupe arriva aux portes d'un village qui semble avoir subi une attaque, les maisons semblent dévastées et les villageois semblent inquiets, le groupe se dirigea vers une tente indiquée par Lucy et y trouvèrent Grey, blesser et inconscient, après quelques secondes Erza demanda à Lucy « Ou est Natsu ? » la blonde répondit « Je sais pas. » la mage en armure à commencer à réfléchir aux endroits où pourrait se cacher le mage mais Ichigo prit tout le monde de court en disant « Votre camarade se trouve dans la forêt et se dirige vers l'épicentre de la magie présente sur l'île. » les deux mages furent choqués d'une déclaration aussi précise et la mage en armure demanda « Comment le sais-tu ? » le shinigami répondit simplement « J'utilise un pouvoir appeler Pesquisa qui me permet de repérer les utilisateurs d'énergie sur une grande distance. » le duo fut sous le choc mais leur attention a été attirer par Grey qui a repris conscience et qui est sorti de la tente.

"Tiens, Ichigo-san, qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?" Demanda le mage de glace

"On est venu avec Erza pour finir la mission et vous rassemblez." Répondit simplement Ichigo

Grey paru surpris puis s'inclina en remerciant le duo de l'aider, le shinigami haussa les épaules avant de demander « Est-ce que ton attitude aurait un lien avec la grande source d'énergie sous l'île ? » le mage de glace fut choqué mais répondit rapidement « Oui, cette énergie appartient à Deliora, le démon qui a tué mes parents et mon mentor. » Ichigo déclara alors « Dans ce cas cela n'a aucun intérêt, le démon est mort depuis un moment. » cela à choquer les mages de Fairy Tail et Grey à hurler « COMMENT TU PEUX LE SAVOIR ?! » le shinigami soupira avant de dire « l'un des aspects de la Pesquisa me permet de vérifier aussi les niveaux de magie et leur intensité, sous l'île je peux sentir une grande magie de glace et une petite magie démoniaque, je peux clairement dire que la source de l'énergie démoniaque est morte depuis un certain temps, si c'est cela qui doit être brisé avec les Gouttes de lune, les personnes derrière cela ouvriront juste un tombeau. »

Le mage de glace tomba à genoux, les larmes aux yeux et visiblement déboussolé, Lucy décida alors de le ramené dans la tente tandis qu'Acnologia attira l'attention d'Ichigo en disant « Ichigo, est-ce que l'on peut aller parler en privé. » le shinigami hocha la tête avant de suivre la dragonne mais Erza fut curieuse de cette conversation et décida de suivre discrètement le duo, après quelques minutes le duo est arriver près d'une petite cote non loin du village, Erza se cacha rapidement derrière un rocher tandis qu'Acnologia réfléchissait à la manière de déclarer son amour à Ichigo, après quelques secondes le shinigami demanda « Du coups de quoi voulais-tu parler ? » la dragonne répondit « Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire Ichigo. » le shinigami demanda alors « Que voulais-tu me dire ? » Acnologia soupira en se rappelant leurs aventures depuis le jours où ils se sont rencontré avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

"Alors voilà, depuis un peu plus d'un mois je me suis senti étrange avec toi, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que c'est mais maintenant je suis sure d'une chose Ichigo, c'est que tu m'as changé, avant je passais mon temps à rechercher des adversaires puissants et à détruire quiconque se trouvait sur mon chemin, puis je t'ai rencontré et tu m'as vaincu et j'ai commencé à t'apprendre la magie de Dragonslayer et j'ai rejoint la guilde, j'ai commencé à trouver ma place dans ce monde et a trouvé des personnes qui me comprennent, tout ça grâce à toi mais au fil du temps et au fil de nos aventures j'ai commencé à ressentir quelque chose de plus, je ne l'ai compris qu'il y a peu mais il fallait que je te le dise." Déclara Acnologia

"Que ressens-tu pour moi ?" Demanda Ichigo en sachant très bien ce qu'allait répondre Acnologia

Après quelques secondes, Acnologia soupira et dit simplement « Ichigo... je t'aime. » le shinigami fut heureux de la déclaration de la dragonne et après quelques secondes de regard, leurs lèvres ce sont jointe dans un doux baisé, scellant leur amour, Acnologia était heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé le bon moment pour lui avouer ses sentiments et Ichigo était heureux qu'une des filles qu'il à commencé à aimer lui ait avoué son amour mais le shinigami à alors commencé à pensé à la manière d'expliqué son amour pour les autres femmes, de son côté Erza a eu le cœur brisé en voyant le duo s'embrasser, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, son attention fut attirée quand Ichigo se sépara du baiser et dit « Acnologia il y a une chose que je dois-te dire. » cependant la dragonne posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et dit simplement « Cela concerne les autres femmes que tu aimes n'est-ce pas. » la mage en armure fut curieuse et décida d'écouter un peu plus leur conversation en voyant Ichigo hoché la tête.

-"'ai rapidement compris que tu aimes aussi d'autres femmes comme cette Erza de Fairy Tail par exemple, sinon tu ne l'aurais pas porté dans un style nuptial." Dit la dragonne alors qu'Erza a lourdement rougie derrière son rocher

"Oui, disons simplement que mon instinct me pousse à aimer de nombreuses femmes mais que je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule et unique solution et c'est de cela dont je voulais te parler." Répondit Ichigo

Acnologia à juste embrassé à nouveau Ichigo avec de dire avec un sourire séduisant « Cela ne me dérange pas, tu peux avoir un harem si tu le veux, tant que je peux être à tes côtés et que je peux en profiter cela ne me dérange pas. » puis elle se tourna vers un rocher et dit « Tu peut sortir de ta cachette, on sait que tu nous as suivis et que tu as tout entendu. » Ichigo ne fut pas surpris de voir Erza sortir de sa cachette avant de s'avancer vers le duo, une fois arrivé devant le shinigami, Acnologia a regardé Erza avant de dire « Tu n'a pas quelque chose à dire à Ichigo. », la mage en armure a alors avalé la boule dans sa gorge avant de dire « Moi aussi je suis amoureuse d'Ichigo, depuis notre rencontre un mois avant et avec les exploits que racontent les membres de ta guilde, j'ai fini par tombée amoureuse et maintenant je te le dis, je suis amoureuse de toi Ichigo. » le shinigami a souri avant d'attirer Erza dans un baiser passionné pour lui montrer ses sentiments.

Après quelques secondes et un appel d'air, les deux se séparèrent et reprirent leurs souffles, Acnologia posa alors sa main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo avant de dire sensuellement « J'ai déjà hâte que l'on rentre à la maison. » la mage en armure rougie lourdement alors qu'Ichigo a légèrement rougie grâce à ses instincts, finalement le shinigami déclara « Nous devrions retourner au village et aller chercher Natsu. » avant de partir suivi par les deux femmes tout en pensant à ce que l'avenir allait lui réserver avec ce duo et les autres femmes qu'il aime.

 **Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre et enfin le début du harem pour Ichigo.**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Deliora

**Chapitre 4 : Deliora :**

 **Quelques minutes après la conversation, village de Galuna :**

Alors que le trio arriva enfin au village, ils ont rapidement remarqué Lucy et Grey, prêt à partir à la recherche de Natsu, le mage de glace fut le premier à remarquer le trio et se dirigea vers Ichigo avant de s'incliner tout en disant « Je suis désolé de mon comportement plus tôt Ichigo-san, si ce que vous dite est vrai alors mon mentor a emporté Deliora dans la tombe, grâce à cela je peux enfin enlever ce pois de mes épaules et allé de l'avant. » le shinigami souri avant de dire « C'est bien, c'est avec ce genre d'attitude que tu deviendras plus fort par contre s'il te plaît tutoie-moi car je déteste les gens qui me vouvoient. » Acnologia éclata de rire en voyant le mage de glace s'excusa tout en étant embarrassé d'énerver quelqu'un d'une autre guilde, finalement Grey réalisa une chose et se tourna vers Erza avant de demander « Au fait Erza, où étais-tu, on t'a cherché mais on ne t'a pas trouvé. » la mage en armure répondit simplement « J'étais partie à l'extérieur du village et j'ai croisé ces deux-là revenant de leur discussion. »

"C'est étrange, un villageois a dit t'avoir vu suivre Ichigo-san et Acno-san." Dit Lucy en prenant un air réfléchi

Erza palis en entendant cela mais Ichigo interrompit le début de conversation en disant « Nous devrions nous occuper de la « malédiction » avant de partir après Natsu. » Lucy et Grey regardèrent le shinigami puis la mage en armure demanda « Tu à une idée pour stopper la malédiction ? » Ichigo répondit simplement « Oui, j'ai une idée bien précise mais maintenant il faut que je pense à un moyen de l'appliquer. » Acnologia dit alors « Pourquoi tu ne testerais pas ces sorts que tu as appris. » le shinigami regarda sa partenaire avant de dire « Je peux toujours essayer mais je ne garantis rien. » les mages de Fairy Tail de leur côté sont été curieux de cette magie dont parle la dragonne tandis qu'Ichigo s'éloigna légèrement de groupe avant de placé une main vers le ciel, après quelques secondes le shinigami incanta tandis qu'une sphère électrique apparut dans sa main « Dispersion des os de la bête ! Clocher, joyau rouge et roue d'acier. Avance et devient le vent, arrêtes-toi et devient calme. Bruit de lances emplissant le château vide ! Hado #63. Raikōhō »

Le groupe regarda avec choc la sphère se transformer en foudre et foncez vers le ciel, alors que les mages de Fairy Tail allaient demander pourquoi il attaque le ciel, le sort explosa et le souffle de l'explosion cloua tout le monde au sol, après quelques secondes, alors que le souffle s'arrêta, le groupe vit le ciel brisé comme une vitre avant d'éclater en minuscules particules, révélant les contours d'un dôme qui se trouvait au-dessus du village, Ichigo regarda alors les villageois et dit simplement « Voila ce qui a causé votre malédiction, maintenant que le dôme est détruit vous devriez rester dans votre état naturel. » le chef du village paru surpris et demanda « Notre état naturel ? » le shinigami soupira avant de dire « Vous n'êtes pas des humains, vous êtes et vous avez toujours été des « monstres » comme vous vous appelez. » alors que les villageois étaient choqués par la déclaration, le shinigami se tourna vers le groupe de mage avant de dire « Allons-y. » et de partir, Grey et Lucy furent choqués du côté direct des paroles d'Ichigo, Acnologia remarqua cela et leur dit simplement « Il est souvent comme ça. » avant de rattrapé son partenaire.

Après quelques minutes de marche, alors que le groupe s'engage dans la forêt, le mage de glace demanda soudainement « Au fait de quoi vous parliez tous les deux ? » la dragonne palis légèrement tandis que le shinigami s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de dire « On discutait au sujet de la prochaine mission que l'on ferait en duo en espérant que l'on ne soit pas recommandé pour certaines missions. » Lucy paru curieuse et demanda « Pour qu'elle genre de mission vous avez été recommandé ? » le shinigami jeta un coup d'œil aux mages de Fairy Tail avant de répondre « Depuis la création de la guilde, nous avons été recommandé sur cinq missions, deux d'entre-elles consistait à vaincre des monstres, une avait été de vaincre une guilde clandestine, une autre fut une mission d'escorte et la dernière mission pour laquelle on nous avait recommandés consistait à trouver une fille de riche famille mais j'ai refusé la mission. »

"Pourquoi tu as refusé cette mission ?" Demanda la mage constellationniste avec une voix légèrement tremblante

"Hé bien je les refuser pour trois raisons, la première est que nous ne sommes pas faits pour ce genre de mission, la seconde est que le client était désagréable quand nous l'avons contacté et la troisième est que je pense que cette fille doit pouvoir vivre sa vie tranquillement, après avoir parlé avec le client je pouvais comprendre pourquoi la fille s'est enfuie et j'ai décidé de la laissé en paix en refusant cette mission." Répondit Ichigo en regardant Lucy

La mage comprit qu'elle était l'objet de la mission et que le client est son père, alors que Lucy aurait voulu remercier le shinigami, Ichigo de son côté regarda vers un temple se trouvant au milieu de la forêt avant de dire « On devrait se dépêcher, en dirait que votre camarade à déjà engagé le combat. » Erza et les autres décidèrent d'accélérer mais le shinigami les retint en disant « Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cette forêt, je propose que l'on se sépare en deux groupes, le premier par vers le temple et le second retient les forces se trouvant ici. » la mage en armure hocha la tête avant de dire « Je propose de retenir les forces avec Lucy, grâce à ses esprits elle a une bonne polyvalence et je pourrais l'aider avec ma magie. » Ichigo hocha la tête avant de dire « Très bien, dans ce cas Acno, Grey nous allons au temple et nous allons arrêter ces fous qui tentent d'ouvrir un tombeau. » le mage de glace et la dragonne hochèrent la tête avant de suivre le shinigami.

Après quelques minutes de courses, le trio arriva à l'entrée du temple, Ichigo s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de dire « Il semble que Natsu affronte deux personnes, allons-y. » puis d'entré dans le temple suivi des deux autres mages, au bout de quelques secondes, les trois entrèrent dans une pièce où ils virent le Dragonslayer en train d'affronter un homme avec des cheveux gris et qui porte un grand manteau blanc, à ses côtés se trouve un homme portant une tenue rouge avec une cape verte et un masque rouge sur le visage ayant une étrange sphère sur le bras, Ichigo et Acnologia remarquèrent instantanément que l'être masqué est une femme dissimulée grâce à de la magie, finalement Natsu remarqua le trio et demanda « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? » la dragonne s'énerva avant de fermer la distance entre elle et le mage de feu pour le frappé et l'envoyer dans un mur de glace.

"QU'EST-CE QU'ON FOUT ICI, ON EST VENU POUR T'ARRÊTER TOI, TON POTE EXHIBITIONNISTE ET TA COPINE AUX CHEVEUX BLONDS, ALORS TU VA ÉCOUTEZ CE QU'ON VA TE DIRE CAR MAINTENANT TU A DEUX CHOIX, TU PEUT COOPÉRER ET ON S'ASSURERA QUE TON AMIE EN ARMURE NE TE PUNISSE PAS TROP OU SINON C'EST MOI QUI M'OCCUPE DE TOI ET CROIS MOI QUAND J'EN AURAIS FINI AVEC TOI TOUT PARAÎTRA GENTIL EN COMPARAISON !" Hurla Acnologia

Les réactions furent variées, Grey a été choqué de la violence de la dragonne, Leon sembla figé en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passe, Ichigo ne dit rien et regarda tandis que Natsu devins très pâle et tremblant à la mention d'Erza mais la mage déguiser fut choquée, la femme en face d'elle est monstrueusement forte, et sa magie semble être hors de portée de tous ce qu'elle a connu, en regardant le shinigami elle senti aussi un pouvoir magique immense et décida de partir vers Deliora pour accélérer son plan, au même moment le mage de glace se plaça devant l'homme et dit simplement « J'ai un compte à régler avec lui, vous pourriez poursuivre l'autre. » Natsu s'apprêta à partir mais Ichigo le retint en disant « Natsu, j'ai besoin que tu détruises le temple, on va poursuivre ce mage. » le mage de feu hocha la tête tandis que le duo parti à la poursuite de la femme déguiser.

Ichigo et Acnologia poursuivirent la mage déguisé pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'arrivée dans une grotte pour tomber sur le démon décris par Grey enfermé dans de la glace, le duo commença alors à discuter en ignorant la mage, cela énerva grandement la femme qui dis en attaquant les deux avec sa sphère « Vous allez m'ignorer longtemps ! » la dragonne se déplaça légèrement pour esquiver l'attaque tandis que le shinigami utilisa le shunpo pour atteindre la mage avant de l'attraper au visage et de l'envoyez contre un mur, le masque se brisa sur le coup et la femme déguisée fut choquée d'une telle force, Ichigo déclara alors « Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment bien pour une dame de se déguisez en homme. » la mage palis avant de se reprendre et de dire tout en attaquant « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. » Ichigo soupira avant d'attraper la boule et de dire « Tu ne peut pas nous cacher la vérité, nos sens sont suffisamment développés pour détecter te tromperie. »

"Et cela vous fait quoi de savoir que je suis une femme ?" Demanda la mage

"Rien cependant j'aimerais te demander pourquoi tu tiens tant à libérer ce monstre ?" Questionna le shinigami

"C'est simple, je compte en faire mon esclave." Répondit la mage

"Je vois... et qu'elle est ton nom ?" Demanda Ichigo

La femme trouva la question stupide et répondit « Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous le donné. » le shinigami soupira juste avant de dire « Je vois que tu n'est pas honnête, ce n'est pas grave, je sais déjà qui tu es et j'ai juste besoin de demander une chose à mon maître de guilde pour avoir confirmation... Ultear Milkovich. » Ultear palis en sachant qu'elle est démasquée mais Ichigo ignora cela avant de dire « Je te laisse une chance de me dévoiler qui est ton maître ou tu peux partir mais sache que lorsque l'on se reverra, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer. » la mage palis en sentant l'intention de tuer dans les yeux du shinigami et décida de s'enfuir, Acnologia vit cela et demanda « On la rattrape ? » Ichigo répondit simplement « Non, de toute façon les choses vont devenir intéressantes. » au même moment le plafond de la grotte éclata et Grey tomba avec Leon, cependant un hurlement attira l'attention de tout le monde et les quatre vires Deliora commençant à se libérer.

"Enfin, je vais pouvoir vaincre Deliora et prouvez que je suis plus fort qu'elle." Dit l'adversaire du mage de glace

Le shinigami utilisa alors un Bala et détruisit la tête du démon, choquant les deux mages qui virent peu après la structure de glace et le corps de Deliora tomber en morceaux, Ichigo s'approcha de Grey avant de dire « C'est fini, maintenant moi et Acno on va rentrer au village, je te laisse t'occuper de lui. » puis de sortir de la grotte avec la dragonne, il ne fallut pas longtemps au duo pour arriver au village, une fois là-bas ils remarquèrent que les dégâts qu'ils ont observés en arrivant on disparu, ils ont également remarquer Lucy, Erza et un Natsu visiblement en mauvais état, le duo s'approcha du groupe puis le shinigami demanda « Pourquoi il est dans cet état ? » la mage en armure répondit simplement « C'est sa punition pour avoir volé la quête. » Ichigo hocha la tête avant de voir Grey arrivé vers eux.

"Je vois que tout le groupe est réuni." Dit le chef du village en arrivant

"Effectivement, je suppose que vous voulez nous donner la récompense." Dit Ichigo

"Oui mais juste avant nous voulions vous inviter à rester une nuit de plus pour pouvoir faire la fête afin de vous remercier de nous avoir aidé." Répondit le chef

Ichigo regarda les autres mages avant de hocher la tête et de dire « Très bien, cela ne nous dérange pas de rester ici une nuit de plus. » le chef dit alors « Dans ce cas nous allons aller préparer la fête dès maintenant. » avant de rentré dans le village suivi par le reste du groupe.

 **Quelques heures plus tard, village de Galuna :**

Après avoir préparé un copieux repas, les mages et les villageois commencèrent à faire la fête, Natsu et Grey ont longuement discuté avec les villageois tandis qu'Erza profita de la fête pour manger un fraisier, Acnologia de son côté se mit à boire une grande quantité d'alcool tandis que Lucy est restée silencieuse une partie de la soirée, Ichigo fut le seul a remarquer cela, finalement après quelques heures la mage constellationniste partie vers la plage, le shinigami vit cela et décida de la suivre en sachant très bien que les deux doivent avoir une discussion, quand Ichigo arriva sur la plage, il remarqua Lucy, assise sur un rocher au bord du sable, scrutant la mer avec un regard pensif, quand le shinigami arriva au niveau de la mage, elle demanda « Ichigo-san, pourquoi tu à pensée que je devais vivre ma vie ? je sais que c'était moi l'objet de cette mission mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de me demander pourquoi tu m'as aidé en refusant cette mission, alors pourquoi tu as fait ce choix ? »

"Dis-moi Lucy, est-ce que tu pourrais garder un secret ?" Demanda Ichigo

"Bien sur mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec ma question." Répondit Lucy

"En fait, moi et la plupart des mages de la guilde venons d'un autre monde." Dit simplement le shinigami

La mage fut sous le choc d'entendre cela surtout en sachant qu'Ichigo n'est pas un menteur, après quelques secondes le shinigami continua en disant « Si je te dis cela c'est simplement car j'ai été dans la même situation que toi. » Lucy fut surprise et demanda « Comment ça ? » Ichigo soupira avant de dire tout en regardant les étoiles « Dans le monde dont je viens, le monde de la noblesse est diriger par quatre grandes familles, après certains événements j'ai découvert que j'étais l'héritier d'une de ces quatre familles, on m'a alors placé à la tête de cette famille, au début je pensais que ce ne serait pas si mal mais finalement cette vie a été un enfer, je n'avais aucune liberté, j'étais trop souvent à rencontrer des gens cherchant des faveurs de ma famille, en gros ma vie en noble s'est résumé à paraître devant les autres nobles, trouvé une femme et avoir un héritier à mon tour, je n'ai pas voulu de cette vie alors je me suis enfuie, j'ai préféré pouvoir être avec mes amis et ma famille plutôt que d'avoir du pouvoir mais de n'avoir aucune liberté, quand je t'ai vu la première fois j'ai tout de suite remarqué ce même désir de liberté, quand on nous a proposé la mission, j'ai refusé car j'ai simplement pensé que toi aussi tu mérites d'être heureuse, de trouver des amis et des personnes qui t'aimeront comme tu es et non comme une noble, voilà pourquoi je t'ai laissé vivre ta vie. »

Lucy avait les larmes aux yeux après cette déclaration, son cœur battant à toute vitesse et une lourde rougeur présente sur son visage, elle avait toujours eu des doutes sur la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour Ichgio mais maintenant Lucy en est sur, elle est amoureuse du shinigami, la seule action que pus faire la mage constellationniste fut de plaquer sa tête dans la poitrine d'Ichigo et de pleurer tout en répétant un simple mot de remerciement, le shinigami de son côté fut surpris de l'action de Lucy mais ne dit rien et attrapa la mage dans une étreinte tout en lui caressant les cheveux, après une trentaine de minutes, la mage s'endormit finalement dans les bras d'Ichigo, le shinigami vit cela et souri avant de porter Lucy dans un style nuptial et de la ramener au village, en arrivant au village Ichigo remarqua la plupart des villageois endormies, Grey et Natsu également dons un profond sommeil, le shinigami déposa alors la mage dans une tente avant de se diriger vers une place où il vit Erza et Acnologia en train de discuté, en arrivant il demanda au duo « Erza, Acno, est-ce que l'on peut aller parler en privé ? », les deux femmes hochèrent la tête avant de suivre Ichigo au même endroit où elles ont faite leurs déclarations.

Du côté de Lucy, cette dernière se réveilla quelques minutes après le départ du trio, en regardant autour d'elle, la mage compris qu'Ichigo a dû la ramener au village, en passant une main sur son cœur, Lucy pris quelques secondes avant de sortir de la tente pour trouver le shinigami et lui dire ses sentiments, en regardant à l'extérieur, la mage ne vit pas Ichigo et décida d'explorer les environs, finalement après plusieurs minutes de recherches, Lucy trouva le shinigami, allonger au sol avec Acnologia et Erza, de leur côté, le trio regarda les étoiles avant de dire « Finalement ce fut une bonne idée de venir sur cette île. » la dragonne et le mage en armure sourirent tandis qu'Ichigo s'assit, Erza suivi le mouvement et embrassa le shinigami, après le baiser le trio entendit un bruis et se retourna pour voir Lucy, choqué et les larmes aux yeux, Ichigo demanda « Lucy, ça ne va pas ? » la mage regarda juste le sol en laissant tomber ses larmes.

"Je... je pansais... pouvoir... te dire que... que... que je t'aime mais... il semblerait... qu'Erza-san a été... plus rapide que moi." Parvint à dire Lucy tout en pleurant

Le shinigami se sentit coupable de l'état de la mage, après quelques secondes il utilisa le shunpo pour se retrouver devant Lucy, il releva alors son visage avant de l'embrasser, la mage fut choqué de cette action tandis qu'une grande rougeur traversa son visage, au bout de plusieurs secondes les deux se séparèrent et Ichigo attrapa Lucy dans une étreinte tout en disant « Lucy... s'il te plaît, écoute juste ce que j'ai à dire avant de penser que tu ne peux pas m'aimer. » la mage hocha la tête et suivit le shinigami jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvent Erza et Acnologia, Ichigo fit s'asseoir Lucy à côté de lui avant de dire « Écoute Lucy, je sais que c'est un peu étrange mais depuis que je suis arrivé à Magnolia, j'ai développé des sentiments pour certaines femmes et tu fais partie des femmes pour qui j'ai développé des sentiments, seulement j'avais peur quand acceptant d'aimer une femme je ferais souffrir les autres, alors j'ai pris une décision, j'ai décidé de créer un harem ou je pourrais aimer chacune d'entre-vous comme vous êtes, je sais que c'est un peu égoïste mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir vous aimés, je suppose que cela te ferait bizarre mais je te le dis, Lucy, je t'aime, tout comme j'aime Acnologia et tout comme j'aime Erza. »

De son côté la mage pensa aux mots d'Ichigo, finalement les pensés de Lucy furent interrompu quand la mage en armure l'embrassa, la mage constellationniste fut choqué tandis qu'Erza lui dit simplement « Lucy, je suis sur que toi aussi tu veut l'aimer, si Ichigo à pris cette décision ce n'est pas pour lui mais c'est pour nous rendre heureuse, alors tu devrais arrêter de penser et simplement lui montrer ton amour. » Lucy hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Ichigo et de l'embrasser, après quelques secondes le duo se sépara et Erza demanda « Au fait Ichigo, tu disais vouloir nous parler en privé, de quoi voulais tu parlé ? » le shinigami regarda Acnologia avant de dire « Acno, nous devrions leurs dires la vérité. » la dragonne regarda Ichigo avec stupeur avant de demander « Tu est sur ? » le shinigami hocha la tête avant de dire « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais leurs dires en premier. » Acnologia hocha la tête

"Dites-moi Lucy, Erza, vous avez entendu parler de l'ace de notre guilde ?" Demanda Ichigo

"Bien sur, depuis la rencontre entre notre maître et votre maître s'est devenu une légende." Répondit la mage constellationniste

"Hé bien... je suis l'ace de Night Souls." Dit Ichigo en se grattant l'arrière de la tête

Les deux mages furent choqués par cette révélation, l'homme qu'elles aimes serait le légendaire ace de la nouvelle guilde, étrangement un sentiment de fierté à gagner le duo mais l'attention du shinigami fut attirée quand Acnologia lui dit « Ichigo, est-ce que tu peux leur dire, je ne me sens pas à l'aise de dévoiler cela. » Ichigo hocha la tête avant de se retourner vers les deux mages et de dire « Il y a une deuxième chose que je dois vous dire. » puis il demanda « Erza, tu te souviens du moment où je t'ai parlé de notre magie ? » la mage en armure hocha la tête puis le shinigami dit alors « Je t'ai menti, en fait la magie que nous utilisons est le pouvoir de Dragonslayer de l'apocalypse, d'ailleurs Acnologia n'est pas une humaine, c'est une dragonne, en fait c'est elle qui m'a appris sa magie après que je l'ai vaincu dans un combat. » Erza et Lucy furent choqués à nouveau, après plusieurs minutes la mage en armure fut la première à se remettre du choc et demanda « Je suppose que tu ne voulais rien nous caché ? » Ichigo hocha la tête en disant « Oui, je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que je l'on vous cache des choses alors j'ai préféré être honnête et vous dire la vérité. »

"Je vois... merci d'être honnête avec nous." Dit Lucy en se remettant de son choc

Le shinigami a juste souri avant d'attirer les trois dans une étreinte en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit et le sommeil gagna rapidement le groupe qui fut heureux de la tournure des événements et en sachant que désormais leurs vies seraient très différentes.

 **Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre, le harem s'agrandit, attendez-vous à du Lemon dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **-BigBoss : Oui, quand je dis harem, je parle de toutes les filles, bien que le harem soit déjà décidé mais je ne dévoilerais pas la liste complète tout de suite.**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Date

**Chapitre 5 : Date :**

 **Le lendemain, à l'extérieur du village de Galuna :**

Alors qu'Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, il senti trois pressions et regarda autour de lui pour voir Acnologia, Erza et Lucy en train de dormir tout en se blottissant contre lui, le shinigami regarda les trois femmes sourires dans leur sommeil et eut lui-même un petit sourire, finalement après quelques minutes le shinigami se dégagea de l'étreinte et s'étira avant de se diriger vers la grotte où se trouvait Deliora, en arrivant Ichigo vit que la glace et le corps du démon ont disparu, cependant le shinigami senti toujours une présence dans l'endroit, il se dirigea alors vers le lieu ou se trouvait le bloc de glace et vit une étrange lueur blanche dans l'eau, en touchant le liquide, Ichigo senti soudainement quelque chose entré dans son âme, après quelques secondes la voix d'Ossan retentit en disant _« Ichigo, il faut que tu vienne dans ton monde intérieur, il y a quelqu'un que tu dois rencontrer. »_ le shinigami hocha intérieurement la tête avant de s'asseoir en tailleur et d'entré dans son monde.

 **Monde intérieur d'Ichigo :**

En arrivant, Ichigo remarqua le regard inquiet de ses deux partenaires et demanda « Qui est cette personne que je dois rencontrer ? » Shiro pointa derrière lui et le shinigami se retourna pour voir une femme allongé sur le sol, elle a de courts cheveux violets foncés et porte une veste beige ainsi qu'un débardeur rouge et un pantalon noir, après un petit moment la femme se réveilla et regarda autour d'elle avant de remarquer le trio, elle recula instinctivement avant de demander tout en paniquant « Qui êtes-vous ? Ou sommes-nous et où est Deliora ? » Ossan s'avança avant de dire _« Calmez vous, nous ne sommes pas des ennemies et cela est bien impoli de votre part de demander ce genre de chose sans même vous présenter. »_ cela frappa la mage comme une réalisation et après quelques secondes elle dit simplement « Je suis Ur Milkovich. »

"Comme Ultear Milkovich ?" Demanda Ichigo incrédule

"Comment connaissez-vous le nom de ma fille ?" Demanda Ur visiblement choqué

"Hé bien votre fille fait partie du conseil de la magie et elle a tenté de libérer Deliora pour en faire son esclave." Répondit simplement le shinigami

La femme tomba à genoux, les larmes aux yeux et commença à pleurer, après plusieurs minutes elle parvint à se ressaisir et dit « Maintenant répondez à mes questions s'il vous plaît. » Ichigo soupira avant de dire « Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, actuellement nous somme dans mon monde intérieur ou mon âme si vous préférer, pour Deliora, il est mort, d'après ce que m'a dit Grey le démon a été enfermer par son mentor et le temps à finit par tuer Deliora cependant je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi entendre ce que devient votre fille vous affecte autant. » la mage regarda le shinigami avant de dire « J'étais le mentor de Grey mais je pense que pour que vous compreniez je devrais vous raconter mon histoire. » ainsi durant presque une heure, Ur raconta l'histoire de la naissance d'Ultear, son entrée dans un institut étrange et la « mort » de sa fille, puis sa période avec Grey et Leon et son sacrifice contre Deliora, finalement Ossan arriva et dit simplement _« Je comprends, cependant Ichigo je pense que tu devrais retourner auprès des filles, elle risque de s'inquiéter si elle ne te voit pas. »_

"Tu as raison, je suppose que nous parlerons une autre fois Ur." Dit Ichigo en sortant de son monde

Une fois de retour à la réalité, Ichigo se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit où se trouve Acnologia, Lucy et Erza, en arrivant, le shinigami remarquer le trio, toujours en train de dormir, en voyant que le soleil commença à se lever, Ichigo décida de réveiller les trois femmes en les secouant un peu, Acnologia fut la première à réagir en se levant et en se frottant les yeux, elle murmura avec une voix ensommeillée « Bonjour Ichigo. » le shinigami lui donna un sourire et l'embrassa, après quelques secondes Erza se réveilla et dit simplement « Bonjour Ichigo, Acno. » la dragonne leva la main en salutation et Ichigo lui donna un baiser, finalement ce fut au tour de Lucy de se lever, elle remarqua le trio et les salua avant d'être embrassé par le shinigami, Ichigo demanda alors « Vous avez bien dormi ? » elles hochèrent la tête avec des petits sourires.

"Nous devrions retourner au village pour récupérer la récompense avant de partir." Dit le shinigami en partant vers le lieu suivi des trois mages

Après quelques minutes de marche, le groupe arriva au village, ils virent que les villageois ne sont pas encore réveillés, comme leurs deux camarades, cependant le chef est éveillé et semble les attendre, il vit le groupe et s'approcha en tenant un sac et une clé tout en disant « Je tenais à vous remettre cette récompense pour nous avoir aidé. » Ichigo accepta la récompense avant de se tourner vers Lucy et de lui donner la clé en disant « Tiens, c'est cadeau et de toute façon on n'a aucun mage constellationniste à Night Souls. » la mage accepta timidement le cadeau et le shinigami remarqua le regard jaloux d'Erza, il dit alors « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un cadeau pour toi mais il est chez moi alors tu devras attendre un peu. » cela calma la mage en armure.

"Nous devrions y aller, Acnologia, tu peux prendre Natsu et Grey avec toi." Déclara Ichigo

"Je préfère toucher un cadavre que c'est deux-là." Répondit Acnologia avec une moue

"Si vous voulez nous pourrons ramener vos amis quand ils se réveilleront." Proposa le chef

Ichigo hocha la tête avant d'attraper Erza et Lucy, alors que la dragonne invoqua ses ailes, le shinigami fit de même et le groupe s'envola, la mage constellationniste hurla et paniqua tandis que la mage en armure fut habituer grâce au premier trajet avec le shinigami, après quelques minutes Ichigo vit Lucy, les yeux fermé et cramponné à lui, le shinigami décida de la secouer un peu en disant « Tu sais Lucy, tu devrais regarder le paysage, il est magnifique. » finalement la mage constellationniste ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle pour voir la lune, recouvert d'une douce lumière blanche se coucher pour laisser place à un soleil éclatant, Erza vit cela aussi et le duo resta en admiration tandis qu'Ichigo rit de leur réaction avant de demander « Vous appréciez la vue ? » Lucy répondit rapidement en l'embrassant passionnément et en répondant « Merci, c'est l'une des plus belles choses que j'ai pu voir de ma vie. » la mage en armure tourna la tête du shinigami et l'embrassa puis dit simplement « C'est une vue magnifique, merci Ichigo. » Ichigo souri juste en avançant tandis qu'Acnologia regarda la scène avec une certaine jalousie.

 **Quelques heures plus tard, port de Magnolia :**

Après un long trajet, le groupe arriva enfin au port, en arrivant au sol, le shinigami dissipa ses ailes avant de déposer les deux mages au sol, la dragonne fit de même et se dirigea vers Ichigo tout en disant « Maintenant c'est à moi de profiter. » puis de l'embrasser passionnément, le baiser dura de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que l'appel d'air les forçât à se séparer, le shinigami demanda alors « Cela vous dit d'aller faire un tour en ville ? » Acnologia répondit « Non, je dois aller à la guilde et préparer quelque chose. » puis partie vers le hall de guilde, Erza regarda Ichigo avant de répondre « Hélas je ne peux pas, il faut que je retourne voir le maître et que j'attende les deux autres pour les punir. » puis de partir à son tour, Lucy fit un sourire et dit « Moi je suis disponible, j'aimerais juste passer à mon appartement et je voudrais bien venir avec toi pour me balader en ville. » Ichigo dit alors « Dans ce cas allons-y. » puis partie avec la mage constellationniste.

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, le duo arriva devant l'appartement de Lucy, cependant la mage constellationniste pâlit en voyant une femme se tenant devant la porte, Ichigo remarqua cela et après quelques secondes la femme demanda « Mademoiselle Hearthfillia, puis-je savoir ou est mon loyer ? » le shinigami demanda discrètement « Qui est-ce ? » Lucy répondit aussi discrètement « C'est ma propriétaire. » Ichigo hocha la tête avant de sortir de l'argent et de le donner à la mage constellationniste en lui disant « Tiens, cela devrait t'aider. » Lucy hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la femme et de lui tendre l'argent en disant « Voici pour le loyer. » la propriétaire regarda la somme et fut choquer, en voyant cela la mage regarda l'argent qu'elle venait de donner et se rendit compte qu'elle vient de donner 1.050.000 joyaux à sa propriétaire, après quelques secondes la femme rangea l'argent et dit simplement « Cela devrait suffire pour les quinze prochains mois. » avant de partir, Lucy se retourna vers Ichigo avec un regard de choc.

"Ce n'est qu'un petit cadeau pour toi." Dit le shinigami comme si cela était normal

"Merci..." Murmura Lucy en étreignant Ichigo avant de l'embrasser

La mage constellationniste fit entrer le shinigami dans son appartement, une fois à l'intérieur Ichigo regarda l'appartement de Lucy, finalement la mage se tourna vers le shinigami avant de demander « Ichigo, voudrais tu prendre un bain avec moi ? » Ichigo rougis en entendant cela et demanda « Tu est sur ? Je veut dire cela ne te dérange pas ? » la mage rit un peu avant de répondre « Cela ne me dérange pas, tant que je suis avec celui que j'aime. » le shinigami l'embrassa avant de dire « Dans ce cas d'accord. » et de se diriger vers la salle de bain avec sa petite amie, une fois à l'intérieur le duo se déshabilla et Lucy fut choquer par deux choses, la taille d'Ichigo et les cicatrices sur son corps, la mage toucha les marques tout en demandant « Ichigo, comment tu as eu toutes ces cicatrices ? » le shinigami attira Lucy dans une étreinte avant de répondre « Ce sont simplement des traces du passé, ne t'inquiète pas et profitons de ce moment. »

"Tu as raison, profitons de ce moment." Dit simplement la mage en attirant Ichigo dans le bain et en s'asseyant sur ses genoux

Durant une bonne heure le duo discuta tandis que les deux tentaient d'empêcher des réactions naturelles, le duo discuta de leur vie, Lucy raconta à Ichigo comment était sa vie avant la mort de sa mère et l'enfer qui à commencer après, Ichigo lui a raconté les événements avec Grand Fisher et les attaques de son père tous les matins, finalement le duo décida de sortir du bain et les deux se séchèrent avant de s'habiller et de sortir de l'appartement, une fois à l'extérieur Lucy inspira un grand coup avant de dire « Ça fait du bien un bon bain chaud. » Ichigo répondit « C'est vrai que cela fait du bien. » la mage se tourna vers le shinigami et demanda « Bon, on fait une petite balade en ville ? » il répondit simplement « Bien sur. » et le duo partie se promener dans Magnolia, explorant différent marcher et magasin, finalement après deux heures de balade Ichigo du ce séparer de Lucy pour se diriger vers sa guilde.

"Je suis rentré." Dit le shinigami en entrant dans le hall

Ichigo vit alors beaucoup de regard ce posé sur lui et il vit Mashiro avec un petit sourire, le shinigami décida cependant de l'ignorer et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hirako.

 **Trois heures plus tôt, hall de Night Souls :**

Alors que la guilde se trouve dans un grand calme, Mashiro entra dans le hall et dit alors « Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens de voir. » Kensei répondit avec sarcasme « Évidemment puisque tu es la seule à avoir vu ce que tu as vu. » la vizard dit alors « C'est pas drôle par contre j'ai vu Ichigo et Acnologia s'embrasser au port. » à ce moment les cœurs de certaines femmes se brisèrent tandis que Mashiro dit « Cependant il était aussi avec deux autres filles, je crois qu'Ichigo fait comme dans les romans de bizarre de Lisa ou un homme à plusieurs femmes, il me semble que le mot commence par un H. » la concerner s'approcha et demanda « Un Harem ? » la vizard hocha la tête et dit « Oui c'est ça car j'ai vu Ichigo être affectueux avec deux filles de Fairy Tail et Acnologia. » le duo continua la conversation mais certaines filles commencèrent à se poser une question, serait-elle prête à partager Ichigo pour être aimé ?

 **Heure actuelle, Bureau d'Hirako :**

Tandis qu'Ichigo sorti du bureau, il vit Acnologia se diriger vers lui, quand la dragonne arriva devant lui, elle demanda « Dis-moi Ichigo, tu pourrais inviter Lucy et Erza au restaurant ? Je dois préparer une chose pour nous donc tu pourrais en profiter pour les inviter à passer du temps avec toi.» le shinigami réfléchi quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête et de dire tout en partant « J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir alors. » tandis qu'Acnologia eut un grand sourire en sachant ce qui allait arriver quand il reviendrait à la maison dans quelques heures.

Du côté d'Ichigo, ce dernier arriva devant le bâtiment de Fairy Tail, le shinigami profita du trajet pour réfléchir à un lieu où invitez Erza et Lucy, peu avant d'arriver Ichigo décida le les invitez dans un petit restaurant sympathique, en poussant les portes de la guilde, le shinigami vit une bagarre, après quelques il remarqua Erza et Lucy se trouvant au bar, Ichigo se dirigea vers le duo et les salua, les deux mages répondirent avec une légère rougeur et Mirajane demanda « Ichigo-san ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » le shinigami se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de répondre « En fait je passais pour inviter Erza et Lucy au restaurant pour passer un moment ensemble car pendant la mission on a eu peu de temps ensemble. » les deux mages rougirent tandis que la barmaid se senti légèrement jalouse de ses deux amies, finalement Lucy se leva et dit « J'accepte de venir avec toi au restaurant. » Erza suivi le mouvement et dit « Moi aussi. » cela attira l'attention de tous les mages mais le trio ignora cela et sortit de la guilde.

"Du coup où allons-nous ?" Demanda la mage en armure

"Dans un petit restaurant en centre-ville." Répondit simplement Ichigo

Il ne fallut que peu de temps au trio pour arriver devant un petit bâtiment, en entrant les trois mages furent accueillie par un petit restaurant traditionnel avec des décorations faite de bois et une ambiance chaleureuse, le trio alla alors se poser à une table puis une serveuse arriva et demanda « Bonjour, quelle est votre commande ? » Ichigo répondit « Je voudrais un menu traditionnel s'il vous plaît. » la femme hocha la tête, Lucy dit « Moi aussi je prendrais un menu traditionnel. » puis Erza suivi les deux autres et prit le même menu, alors que la serveuse se dirigea vers la cuisine, la mage en armure demanda « Pourquoi tu nous as invités ici ? » le shinigami répondit simplement « C'est simplement car je veut passer du temps avec vous deux, en plus j'ai déjà passé un bon après-midi avec Lucy alors que tu n'a pas pu venir avec nous alors j'ai décidé de me rattraper en vous invitant toutes les deux. » cela fit rougir la mage constellationniste en se rappelant de leur journée.

"Hé bien merci Ichigo pour cette invitation." Dit Erza en rougissant

Le shinigami répondit « Voyons, c'est normal d'inviter celles que j'aime au restaurant. » les deux mages rougirent encore plus, après quelques minutes la serveuse arriva avec les plats et le trio commença à manger, la mage en armure demanda alors « Au fait Ichigo, toi et tes amis vous étiez ou avant de venir à Magnolia. » Ichigo pâlit et commença à regarder autour de lui, heureusement peu de clients sont présents et personne ne pourrait entendre sa réponse, Lucy dit alors « Ichigo... tu devrais lui dire la vérité. » Erza fut surprise du changement de personnalité de la mage et le shinigami répondit « Je sais, je vérifiais juste que personne d'autre n'entendra ce que je vais dire. » puis Ichigo attrapa la main de la mage en armure et demanda « Erza, est-ce que tu croiras ce que je vais te dire ? » Erza paru confuse mais hocha la tête.

"Dans ce cas je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, moi, comme la plupart des mages de Night Souls venons d'un autre monde, c'est pour cela que nos pouvoirs paraissent si puissants, Acnologia est la seule membre venant d'Hearthland et c'est seulement par ce que je les vaincu." Déclara le shinigami

Erza fut grandement choqué et après quelques minutes répondit « Peu importe que tu viennes d'un autre monde Ichigo, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, tu es attentionné et très gentil avec nous et cela fait de toi ce que tu es, Ichigo Kurosaki, l'ace de Night Souls. » Ichigo murmura un merci avant d'embrasser la mage et de recommencer à manger, le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance tandis que les deux mages posèrent des questions sur le monde du shinigami et qu'Ichigo leur expliqua les grandes différences entre son monde et le leur, après une petite heure la serveuse revint et le shinigami paya la serveuse avant de sortir accompagner des deux mages, c'est alors que le trio remarqua la nuit et Ichigo proposa au duo d'aller chez lui, Erza et Lucy furent gênés mais acceptèrent, étrangement pendant le trajet, le shinigami eut le pressentiment que les choses allaient être vraiment intéressante, finalement il ne fallut que peu de temps aux trois pour arriver devant la porte de l'appartement d'Ichigo.

"Voici mon appartement." Dit le shinigami en ouvrant la porte et en laissant entrer les deux mages

Seulement alors qu'Erza et Lucy regardèrent l'appartement, Ichigo senti une odeur étrange, une odeur particulièrement enivrante, après quelques secondes la mage en armure attira l'attention des deux autres en disant tout en pointant la table du salon « Regardez. » Lucy et Ichigo virent deux verres d'eau avec une note sur laquelle est écrit _« Pour Erza et Lucy. »_ le shinigami dit alors « Ce doit être Acnologia, peut-être qu'elle avait anticipé cela et aurait laissé cette eau ici. » les deux mages hochèrent la tête avant de boire les verres, Erza et Lucy sentirent aussitôt une grande excitation les envahirent, après quelques secondes le trio entendit la voix d'Acnologia dire « Vous êtes rentré, venez dans la chambre. » Ichigo regarda les deux mages et le trio se dirigea vers la chambre.

"Vous voilà enfin, j'ai failli attendre." Dit Acnologia

Le trio fut choqué de voir la dragonne entièrement nue, les jambes croisées et avec un regard prédateur, Acnologia vit alors l'état d'Erza et de Lucy et dit « Je vois que vous avez bu l'aphrodisiaque. » les deux mages furent choqués tandis que le shinigami resta figé, après quelques secondes la dragonne déclara « Je pense que tu à compris Ichigo, je tiens à te donner ma virginité, seulement je me suis dit que ce serait dommage qu'elles ne profite pas de cela alors je suis allé voir Lisa pour obtenir un aphrodisiaque et ainsi pouvoir passer une nuit de plaisir et je suis sûr que vous vouliez lui donner aussi vos virginité les filles. » Erza et Lucy se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête et de commencer à se déshabiller, Ichigo sortie alors de son choc et regarda les deux mages se dévêtir avant de dire « Très bien. » et de commencer à se déshabiller.

 **Lemon :**

Le trio regarda avec admiration le corps du shinigami et avec excitation son pénis de neuf pouces, Acnologia se dirigea vers Ichigo et lui murmura à l'oreille « Tu devrais les préparer. » et de lui montrer Erza et Lucy, le shinigami hocha la tête avant d'aller vers la mage en armure et de l'embrasser, après quelques secondes Ichigo amena Erza et Lucy sur le lit et dirigea sa tête vers la féminité de la mage en armure, drapé de quelques poils rouges, le shinigami plongea sa langue dans son vagin ce qui provoqua un gémissement de la mage, Lucy regarda cela avec envie et gémit de surprise quand Ichigo enfonça deux doigts dans sa féminité et commencer à explorer son vagin avec ses doigts, les deux femmes gémirent en sentant Ichigo frotter chacun de leurs coins sensibles et l'extase monta rapidement, le shinigami continua son action et décida de retirer sa langue avant d'aller goûter la féminité de Lucy tout en plongeant deux doigts dans le vagin d'Erza.

"Ichigo !" Gémirent les deux mages en sentant des vagues de plaisirs les assaillirent

Ichigo continua son action puis décida de frotter le clitoris d'Erza avec ses doigts tout en léchant celui de Lucy, la mage attrapa la tête du shinigami et la pressa contre sa féminité tandis qu'Erza plongea attrapa sa main pour la maintenir également contre sa féminité, après quelques secondes les deux femmes hurlèrent d'extase « ICHIGO ! » et jouir, rependant leurs cyprines sur les doigts et sur le visage du shinigami, Ichigo de son côté avala les jus de Lucy et de s'éloigner pour reprendre son souffle, il en profita alors pour lécher ses doigts et ainsi goûter les jus d'Erza, le shinigami regarda les deux femmes et senti son érection battre dans le besoin, Ichigo senti alors une main attrapée son pénis et se retourna pour voir Acnologia, la dragonne sourie juste avant d'embrasser le shinigami et d'aller s'allonger sur le lit, elle écarta les jambes et écarta ses lèvres inférieures tout en disant « Je ne peux plus attendre, viens ici et prends-moi. »

"Ok..." Dit le shinigami tout en pointant on pénis devant le vagin de la dragonne

Après quelques secondes Ichigo pénétra d'un coup sec Acnologia, réclamant sa virginité, la dragonne lâcha un crie de douleur tandis que le shinigami commença à apprécier la sensation du vagin serrer de la dragonne et qu'un filin de sang coula sur les draps, Ichigo ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes puis finalement Acnologia l'embrassa et lui dit « C'est bon, tu peux bouger. » le shinigami hocha la tête et commença à bouger, la dragonne commença à gémir en sentant la virilité d'Ichigo se déplacer en elle, le shinigami devins rapidement plus sauvage et brutale dans ses mouvements, ce qui emplit Acnologia d'extase et la fit gémir encore plus, Ichigo attrapa la jambe gauche de la dragonne et la mit sur son épaule puis attrapa un de ces seins avant de le masser tout en embrassant Acnologia, les mouvements du shinigami devinrent plus fort et frottèrent contre les taches sensibles de la dragonne, Acnologia senti alors le pénis d'Ichigo commencer à chauffer et à grossir puis elle senti son propre orgasme arriver et frotta son Clitoris, le shinigami dit alors tout en gémissant « Je vais jouir. » la dragonne enroula ses jambes autour d'Ichigo et hurla en extase « JOUIS EN MOI ! » le shinigami poussa une dernière fois avant de jouir dans l'utérus de la dragonne.

Ichigo se retira après quelques secondes et vit sa semence sortir de la féminité remplie d'Acnologia, le shinigami ce tourna alors vers les deux mages et vit Erza dans la même position, la mage en armure déclara « Maintenant prend ma virginité Ichigo. » tout en écartant ses plis, Ichigo frotta quelques secondes la pointe de son pénis contre l'entrée et entra lentement, le shinigami s'arrêta devant la barrière et s'enfonça quand il vit la mage en armure hocher la tête, pour Erza, une douleur horrible l'envahie subitement, Ichigo remarqua cela et l'embrassa tout en malaxant sa poitrine pour aider à apaiser la douleur, le shinigami vit également Lucy regarder l'interaction avec une luxure évidente et décida de plonger à nouveau deux doigts dans son vagin, ce qui la fit gémir.

"Je vais commencer à bouger." Dit Ichigo

Alors que le shinigami commença à bouger lentement, la douleur d'Erza commença à être remplacé par du plaisir, après quelques minutes Ichigo devint plus sauvage dans ses mouvements et commença à serrer plus fort la poitrine de la mage tout en doigtant Lucy, rapidement un torrent de plaisir envahi Erza qui commença à bouger son bassin en harmonie avec les mouvements d'Ichigo, le shinigami sentit alors le vagin humide de la mage se resserrer autour de son pénis et décida de lâcher la poitrine d'Erza pour attraper ses hanches et commencer à bouger brutalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de battement la mage hurla d'extase tout en ayant son orgasme, l'étroitesse de sa féminité fut de trop pour Ichigo qui vint et remplit le vagin d'Erza avec sa semence.

"On dirait que c'est enfin mon tour." Dit Lucy en voyant l'érection d'Ichigo

La mage se mit sur les genoux du shinigami et aligna son pénis avec l'entrée de son vagin, après une expiration Lucy s'abaissa et s'empala sur la virilité du shinigami, son crie de douleur fut étouffé par Ichigo qui l'embrassa et qui malaxa ses seins, la mage commença à ce relevé et se laissa de nouveau tomber et commença à bouger de façon à faire passer la douleur, Ichigo commença également à bouger tout en pinçant les tétons de Lucy, ce qui la fit gémir dans la bouche du shinigami, après quelques secondes la mage s'arrêta avant de se retourner et de presser ses seins contre la poitrine d'Ichigo avant de bouger plus vite, le shinigami décida de sucer l'un des tétons et de pincer l'autre tandis que les mouvements de Lucy devinrent plus animal, leurs mouvements commencèrent à se synchroniser et Ichigo senti un sentiment familier l'envahir, il demanda alors « Je vais jouir, ou le veux-tu ? » la mage bougea encore plus vite et répondit tout en gémissant « Comme Acnologia et Erza, je veux que tu me remplisses de ta semence. » le shinigami hocha la tête et après quelques mouvements enfonça totalement son pénis avant de jouir, la chaleur de la graine d'Ichigo poussa Lucy à avoir le meilleur orgasme de sa vie, rependant ses jus sur les jambes du shinigami.

Ichigo et Lucy retombèrent lourdement sur le lit tout en haletant, Acnologia et Erza s'approchèrent et embrassèrent le shinigami puis la dragonne dit avec une voix sensuelle « Nous n'avons pas encore fini. » tout en attrapant le pénis d'Ichigo et en le fourrant dans son vagin, le shinigami eut un léger sourire avant de continuer sa séance d'amour avec ses trois petites amies jusqu'au lever du jour, au bout de plusieurs heures les quatre s'endormirent épuiser par cette nuit chaude, les filles s'endormirent heureuses d'avoir profité de celui qu'elles aime et Ichigo s'endormit en se disant qu'il a pu passer un cap avec ses petites amies mais inconnue du petit groupe, une femme s'est tenue sur un bâtiment voisin et espionna toute la nuit tout en se masturbant de l'érotisme produit par Ichigo et les femmes.

 **Bonjour, nouveau chapitre un peu en retard et premier Lemon, dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous avez des suggestions.**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Kagura

**Chapitre 6 : Kagura :**

 **Le lendemain, appartement d'Ichigo :**

Alors que le shinigami ouvrit lentement les yeux, il senti alors trois poids sur lui et remarqua Acnologia à sa gauche, Erza à sa droite et Lucy, allongé sur lui, les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargirent en voyant mais les souvenirs de la nuit précédente vinrent calmer le shinigami, après quelques minutes Ichigo prit Lucy dans ses bras et la déposa à sa place tout en se levant, le shinigami attrapa rapidement une serviette et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre un bain, une fois arriver et le bain préparer, Ichigo plongea dans l'eau et commença à se nettoyer avant de simplement se poser et se détendre dans l'eau chaude, seulement après plusieurs minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et le shinigami vit Erza entrer dans la pièce également nue, la mage en armure remarqua Ichigo et demanda « Je peux prendre un bain avec toi ? » le shinigami hocha la tête et Erza s'assit rapidement sur les genoux d'Ichigo.

"Au fait, merci pour cette nuit." Dit la mage en armure en appuyant sa tête contre le torse du shinigami

"Pourquoi tu me remercies ?" Demanda Ichigo curieusement

"Même si je pense que l'on a un peu sauté les étapes, tu m'as fait pour la première fois me sentir comme une femme." Répondit Erza avec un doux sourire

Le shinigami leva un sourcil et demanda « Pourquoi, personne ne t'a jamais considéré comme cela ? » la mage en armure rit un peu en regardant l'eau et répondit « Non, Grey, Natsu et la plupart des mages me considèrent comme une mage de rang S ou comme un monstre quand ils font parler d'eux, Lucy à trop de respect pour moi pour me considérer ainsi et Mirajane ma toujours considérer comme une rivale. » Ichigo rigola en entendant cela et demanda « Mirajane te considère vraiment comme une rivale ? » Erza rit également en répondant « Oui, je me souviens qu'il y a quelques années nous nous battions tout le temps. » le shinigami dit alors « Étrangement cela me rappelle le nombre de fois où je me suis battu avec Grimmjow par ce qu'il voulait montrer à tous qu'il est plus fort que moi. »

Ainsi, le duo resta pendant deux longues heures dans le bain à discuter du passer d'Ichigo et de Grimmjow puis Erza raconta son histoire avec Mirajane, finalement les deux sortirent de l'eau et s'habillèrent avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où Ichigo prépara le petit-déjeuner tandis qu'Erza prépara la table, une fois le repas prêt, le duo vit Acnologia et Lucy arriver, encore en partie endormi, les deux mages sourirent en voyant les deux femmes marmonner un bonjour avant de s'installer à table, le shinigami soupira avant de placer la nourriture dans leurs assiettes et dire tout en s'asseyant « Bon appétit. », Acnologia, Erza et Lucy répondirent aussi un bon appétit et commencèrent à manger la nourriture, la mage en armure trouva le plat délicieux et demanda « C'est délicieux, quelqu'un t'a appris à cuisiner Ichigo ? » le shinigami répondit distraitement en se rappelant les leçons de cuisine de Yuzu « Oui, ma sœur ma appris à cuisiner il y a quelques années. »

"Hé bien, elle doit être une excellente cuisinière." Dit Lucy en dévorant son assiette

Ichigo eut un petit sourire en se demandant comment allaient ses sœurs, finalement après un bon repas et un temps de préparation, le shinigami proposa à Acnologia d'amener les deux mages à Fairy Tail puis de partir sur une mission, la dragonne accepta et le groupe parti vers le hall de Fairy Tail, seulement après plusieurs minutes de marche, les mages virent une foule autour du bâtiment, en s'approchant, le groupe vit avec choc de grands piliers en fer planter dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, étrangement le shinigami eut un mauvais pressentiment en voyant cela mais son attention fut attirer quand une voix interpella le groupe en disant « Ichigo, Acno ! », le duo se retourna pour voir Yukio avancer dans leur direction, Ichigo demanda alors « Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? » le Fullbringer répondit en secouant légèrement la tête « Non, il semblerait juste qu'un mage ait attaquer le bâtiment de Fairy Tail et ait tenté d'attaquer notre guilde mais il n'a pas réussi avec les champs de forces d'Hachi. »

"Actuellement les mages de Fairy Tail se trouvent à la guilde si vous cherchiez vos collègues." Dit Yukio en regardant Erza et Lucy

Le groupe se dirigea alors vers le hall de Night Souls, en entrant dans le bâtiment, ils virent les mages de Fairy Tail discuter avec ceux de Night Souls, Mirajane parlant avec Hallibel, un homme bronzé avec des cheveux blancs discutant avec Mask en hurlant une chose sur les vrais hommes ou encore Grey discutant avec Chad, Ichigo souri en voyant cela et dit simplement en allant vers une salle « Faite comme chez vous. » Erza et Lucy hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers une table avec Acnologia, au bout d'une trentaine de minutes Ichigo revint avec une affiche et dit en tendant le papier à la dragonne « Tiens j'ai trouvé ça comme mission. » Acnologia regarda l'affiche indiquant _« Trouver et tué bête légendaire résistante à la magie se cachant dans les montagnes du nord, 20.000.000 de joyaux de récompenses. »_ la dragonne eut un sourire carnassier et demanda « C'est une mission de combien d'années ? » le shinigami répondit « Hirako avait dit que c'est une mission de 200 ans. »

"Alors on prend cette mission." Dit Acnologia avec détermination

"Cela vous dérange si je viens avec vous ?" Demanda Stark en arrivant

Erza et Lucy furent surprises et comprirent rapidement qu'il sagit de l'un des mages de rang S qu'avait mentionné Ichigo la veille au restaurant, Ichigo et Acnologia se regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules et de dire ok, c'est alors qu'Ulquiorra fit son apparition et dit « Dans ce cas je viens avec vous, je suis curieux de savoir comment vous faites en mission. » le shinigami hocha la tête et vit Hallibel venir dans leur direction en demandant « Cela vous dérange si je viens avec vous, j'ai besoin de me détendre et cette mission serait parfaite pour cela. » la dragonne hocha la tête alors que les deux mages de Fairy Tail eurent en frisson en voyant la plupart des mages de rang S réunit pour une mission qui paraît simple, Ichigo et le groupe se dirigea vers Hirako et Makarof, une fois devant les deux maîtres le shinigami dit simplement « On prend cette mission. » avant de sortir du bâtiment avec l'équipe.

Les autres mages virent cela les membres de Fairy Tail furent surpris de voir leurs collègues de Night Souls choqué, Natsu et Mirajane entendirent alors des murmures à propos de l'équipe la plus forte de la guilde ou à propos d'un groupe de monstre, cela rendit la barmaid curieuse et motiva le Dragonslayer à vouloir défier les membres du groupe tandis que les autres mages de Fairy Tail commencèrent à s'interroger sur la puissance de ce groupe pour que les voir travailler ensemble choque aussi grandement les membres de Night Souls.

 **Quelques heures plus tard, chemin de montagne :**

Quand le groupe quitta la guilde, ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu indiqué sur la mission, un village nommé Jötunheim, à leur arriver ils furent accueillis par une femme prénommée Eir qui leur expliqua l'endroit ou se trouvait la créature et ses capacités de résistance incroyable à la magie, le groupe prit alors un chemin forestier menant vers la tanière de la bête, actuellement le groupe continu son chemin vers la grotte abritant la créature, Ichigo regardait vers le ciel quand il entendit soudainement Hallibel dire « Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvé ainsi. » le shinigami hocha la tête et Stark dit « C'est vrai, en fait cela faisait depuis notre entraînement aux Hueco Mundo. » cela attira l'attention d'Acnologia qui demanda « Qu'est-ce que le Hueco Mundo ? » les Arrancars regardèrent la dragonne et Ichigo répondit « le Hueco Mundo est un monde désertique où vivent les Hollows, c'est un endroit extrêmement dangereux ou moi, Stark, Ulquiorra, Hallibel, Grimmjow et Neliel nous sommes entraînés pendant sept ans. »

"Ça a l'air sympa comme endroit." Dit Acnologia

Hallibel haussa les épaules et dit simplement « Cela dépend, si tu aimes le combat c'est vrai que cet endroit serait parfait mais c'est un monde anarchique ou la loi du plus fort règne en maître. » cela rappela de mauvais souvenirs au groupe tandis qu'Ichigo dit simplement « Mais je pense que le Hueco Mundo est moins pire que l'enfer. » la dragonne demanda « Tu y est allé ? » le shinigami soupira et répondit « Ouais, et m'a visite à été assez... explosive. » Ulquiorra dit alors « Ichigo à pratiquement détruit l'enfer lorsqu'il y est allé. » cela surpris Acnologia qui dit en regardant le ciel « C'est frustrant d'entendre toutes les histoires que vous avez vécus, j'ai passé les quatre cents dernières années à ne rien faire et vous vous avez combattu une société dirigeant les morts, Ichigo a vaincu un demi-dieux, pratiquement détruit l'enfer et vous tous avez vaincu une armée dirigé par un dieu qui a été vaincu par Ichigo, il y a vraiment des moments où j'aurais aimés être dans votre monde. »

Le shinigami regarda aussi vers le ciel et dit « Peut-être, c'est vrai que l'on a traversé des aventures vraiment spécifiques mais nous aurons le temps de vivre d'autres aventures tous ensemble. » la dragonne rigola et dit « C'est vrai. » et le groupe continua à marcher en direction de la grotte de la tanière de la créature, après quelques minutes de marche le groupe arriva sur un plateau de montagne, Acnologia regarda autour d'elle et dit « La créature n'est pas loin, je peux la sentir. » puis réalisa une chose et dit « Il y a aussi une autre odeur, celle d'une humaine. » Ichigo demanda « Tu est sur ? » la dragonne répondit simplement « Oui. » et son attention fut attirée par Stark qui se dirigea vers le duo et dit « Hallibel à trouver une entrée de grotte un peu plus loin. »

"Allons voir ça." Dit le shinigami en se dirigeant vers Hallibel

En arrivant, le trio vit l'Espada regardée une grande entrée de grotte avec curiosité, après quelques secondes Hallibel dit simplement « Il y a une personne et la créature que nous cherchons à l'intérieur. » les trois hochèrent la tête et virent Ulquiorra venir vers eux en disant « Dans ce cas nous devrions entrer dans la grotte. » Ichigo dit alors « Allons-y. » et entra dans la grotte avec le groupe, une fois à l'intérieur ils remarquèrent de nombreux cristaux lumineux se trouvant sur les parois de la caverne et sur le plafond, le groupe remarqua aussi des traces de combat violentent en voyant des marques de griffes sur certaines parois et des marques d'épée se trouvant au sol, Stark suggéra alors « Nous devrions avancer. » et le groupe s'enfonça dans la grotte à la recherche de la créature.

Seulement au fur et à mesure que le groupe s'enfonçait dans la caverne, les traces devenaient de plus en plus présente et au bout de quelques secondes Ulquiorra dit au groupe en pointant le sol « Regarder. » les autres virent du sang et Acnologia déclara « C'est du sang humain et il semble frais. » le shinigami allait parler mais un hurlement bestial le coupa, Ichigo regarda les autres et dit « Nous devons trouver rapidement la créature. » le reste du groupe hocha la tête et suivit le shinigami vers le fond de la grotte, après quelques secondes de course ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle avec de grandes stalactites recouvrant le plafond de l'endroit, une source d'eau se trouvant au fond de la salle, seulement Ichigo et les autres regardèrent l'action se déroulant au milieu de la grotte.

Devant le groupe se trouvait une fille avec des yeux dorés, de longs cheveux lisses et noirs avec un ruban blanc ayant la forme d'oreilles de lapin et portant une tenue blanche et dorée en partie déchiré et un bas noir avec des bottes blanches, la fille tient un katana dans sa main droite et un fourreau dans sa main gauche, elle a de nombreuses blessures et essaye à vue d'œil de tenir debout, en face d'elle se trouve une immense créature reptilienne se tenant sur deux pattes, ayant une couleur bleue rappelant le saphir avec de nombreux pics dans le dos, tous étant de couleurs différentes, des yeux blancs et de nombreuses cicatrices montrant les nombreux combats que cette créature a menés, après quelques secondes la créature se mit à rugir et leva un poing pour abattre la fille, Ichigo vit cela et utilisa le Sonido afin de l'attraper et de revenir à sa position, une fois de retour à son emplacement initiale la fille remarqua l'action et regarda le shinigami avec surprise.

"Tu va bien ?" Demanda Ichigo

La fille hocha lentement la tête et le shinigami la déposa doucement au sol tandis que les autres observaient cette petite interaction en silence, finalement Stark se tourna vers la créature et demanda « Acno-san, est-ce que c'est la bonne créature ? » Acnologia répondit simplement « Oui, c'est cette chose qu'on doit tuer. » le Primera hocha la tête avant de créer un Cero avec son menton tandis que la créature se tournait vers le groupe, Stark tira un Cero suffisamment puissant pour repousser la chose et l'envoyer dans la source d'eau qui se trouvait derrière elle, le shinigami profita de la distraction pour regarder la fille et lui demander « Qui es-tu et que faisais tu ici? » elle le regarda et répondit « Je m'appelle Kagura Mikazuchi et je cherchais quelque chose dans cette grotte quand cette créature m'a attaqué. » Ichigo dit alors avec un sourire rassurant « Je vois, tu peux te reposer Kagura, nous allons nous occuper de cette créature. »

Kagura voulait protester mais la douleur de ses blessures l'en empêcha tandis que le shinigami se tourna vers ses amis, Stark dit alors en dégainant son Zanpakuto tout en voyant la créature sortir de l'eau « Je vais la distraire, vous autres tuez cette créature. » les autres hochèrent la tête en voyant le Primera s'avancer jusqu'au milieu de la salle puis virent la créature foncée sur Stark qui restait parfaitement calme, la créature tenta d'abattre le Primera avec un coup de patte mais Stark esquiva rapidement et entailla l'une des pattes de la créature, la chose hurla de douleur tandis que Stark tira un Bala sur la tête de la créature, cette dernière tira un souffle de flammes sur le Primera qui parvint à esquiver de peu, c'est alors qu'Ichigo arriva à côté de Stark et tira un petit Getsuga sur la créature, entaillant le torse de la chose qui hurla de nouveau.

"Vous auriez pu nous attendre." Dit Acnologia en fracassant son poing imbiber de magie sur le dos de la créature

Après quelques secondes le duo se trouvant devant la chose vit deux Cero de couleur jaune et vert toucher l'une des pattes de la créature, lui causant des brûlures, Stark dit alors « Cette chose est plutôt résistante. » le shinigami hocha la tête et dit « Nous devrions l'abattre en l'attaquant au moins à quatre en même temps. » puis se tourna vers le trio et dit « Je compte sur vous, je vais attirer l'attention de la créature et vous attaquerez au bon moment. » ils hochèrent la tête et le Primera demanda en voyant Ichigo rengainer ses Zanpakuto « Tu comptes attiré comment son attention ? » le shinigami répondit simplement « Je vais utiliser la magie, si cette créature est résistante à la magie c'est qu'elle doit être attirée par la magie et qu'avec le temps cette chose à gagner sa résistance à la magie, alors je vais simplement utiliser ma magie de Dragonslayer contre cette créature. » Stark hocha la tête

Ichigo créa alors des flammes noirs et bleus sur ses poings et utilisa le Sonido afin de prendre la créature par surprise et de la frapper au visage, la chose avant recula légèrement avant de se précipiter vers le shinigami qui anticipa cela et frappa la créature au ventre, cette dernière tenta alors de saisir Ichigo mais il parvint à reculer avant de hurler « HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE L'APOCALYPSE ! » et de tirer un puissant souffle de magie sur la créature qui encaissa l'attaque, l'impact fit trembler la grotte tout entière tandis que la salle fut englober par un immense nuage de poussière, après quelques secondes la poussière commença et se dissiper et le groupe vit la créature, recouverte de blessures mineures et semblant affaiblie, le shinigami se précipita alors sur la chose et commença à la frapper avec sa magie, la créature répliquant en le frappant de toutes ses forces, seulement les autres pouvaient clairement voir qu'Ichigo avait l'avantage dû au fait qu'il ne prenait pas de dommage venant des coups violent de la créature.

"MAINTENANT !" Hurla le shinigami en retenant la créature

Acnogloia et les autres commencèrent à charger leurs pouvoirs et après quelques secondes la dragonne hurla « HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE L'APOCALYPSE ! » en tirant son hurlement tandis que Stark, Hallibel et Ulquiorra tirèrent des Ceros en direction de la créature, au moment de l'impact, une secousse encore plus grande fit trembler la grotte tandis que Kagura fut projeter au sol et tomba inconsciente, Ichigo et les autres virent alors la créature hurler avant de s'écrouler, après quelques secondes Ichigo dit simplement « Elle est morte. » et Acnologia dit en se dirigeant vers le shinigami et en faisant la moue « C'était pas drôle, cette chose n'a pas tenu longtemps, je voulais un affrontement intéressant et elle est morte trop vite. » Ichigo soupira et dit « Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas aller affronter Grimmjow quand on sera de retour ? »

"À chaque fois toi ou Hirako vous nous interdisez de nous battre." Dit la dragonne en gonflant encore plus ses joues

Le shinigami dit alors « Promis je ferais en sorte que vous puissiez vous battre sans retenue. » Acnologia marmonna « Il y a intérêt. » avant de se diriger vers les autres, Ichigo fit de même et vit que Kagura était tombée inconsciente à cause de ses blessures, Ulquiorra s'approcha et demanda « Que fait-on d'elle ? » le shinigami prit simplement la fille et la posa sur son épaule avant de prendre son sabre et son fourreau et de dire « Nous l'emmenons, il y a une auberge au village où nous pourrons traiter ses blessures et rester pour la nuit. » les autres hochèrent la tête puis le groupe pris la direction de la sortie tandis qu'Ichigo eut soudainement un autre mauvais pressentiment.

 **Une heure plus tard, auberge de Jötunheim :**

Après être sortie de la grotte, le groupe c'est diriger vers le village de Jötunheim, en arrivant ils sont allé voir leur cliente, Eir pour l'informer de la mort de la créature, après qu'Eir est envoyer des hommes pour s'occuper de la carcasse elle remarqua la jeune fille sur l'épaule du shinigami et lui apporta des soins avec l'aide d'Ichigo qui avait appris les bases du Kaido avec Hachi, une fois les soins appliquer le groupe transporta Kagura à l'auberge afin d'attendre son réveil, actuellement le groupe se trouve à une table de l'auberge tandis que la jeune fille se trouve allongée sur un divan non loin d'eux, le groupe avait commandé des boissons et avait commencé à discuter des dernières missions que chacun avait effectuées.

Finalement le shinigami remarqua que Kagura commençait à ouvrir les yeux, après quelques secondes la jeune fille se leva en catastrophe et demanda et regardant autour d'elle « Où sommes-nous ? » Ichigo répondit simplement « Nous sommes à l'auberge du village de Jötunheim. » Kagura demanda alors « Et la créature ? » le shinigami dit alors « Elle est morte. » la jeune fille dit simplement « Je vois. » puis remarqua le regard d'Hallibel qui demanda « Que cherchait-tu ici ? » Kagura ne répondit pas et l'Espada continua en disant « Cet endroit est isolée, tu ne sembles pas chercher la gloire car c'est la créature qui t'avait attaqué, alors deux possibilités se sont présenté, soit tu cherches un objet, sois tu cherches une personne. » la jeune fille regarda le sol quelques secondes avant de relever les yeux et de dire « Je cherche mon frère, Simon Mikazuchi. »

"Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne rejoins pas une guilde pour être aidé dans la recherche de ton frère ?" Demanda le shinigami

Kagura regarda Ichigo qui continua en disant « Tu est forte et tu à un bon potentiel magique, alors je me demande juste pourquoi tu n'a pas rejoint une guilde, tu aurais eu des amis qui auraient pu t'aider à trouver ton frère pour que tu sois heureuse. » la jeune fille regarda le shinigami et dis « Je... je n'y avais jamais pensé. » Ichigo pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir à sa situation de Kagura et dit finalement « Dans ce cas pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous, je viens de penser à cela mais je te propose la chose suivante, tu viens avec nous pendant dix jours et après ce délai, si tu veux partir tu pourras mais si tu voudras rester tu n'aura qu'à demander à recevoir le sceau de guilde et durant ces dix jours nous t'aideront à chercher ton frère. » la jeune fille demanda avec espoir « Vraiment ? » le shinigami répondit avec un sourire chaleureux « Bien sur, c'est une promesse, nous t'aiderons à trouver ton frère. »

"Alors j'accepte." Dit simplement Kagura

Le groupe allait profiter de ce moment mais ils furent interrompus par un bruit venant de la poche d'Ichigo, seulement alors que pour Acnologia, Hallibel, Ulquiorra et Kagura cela semblait normal, les yeux d'Ichigo et de Stark s'élargirent et le shinigami attrapa un objet ressemblant à un cube bleu avant d'appuyer sur l'une des fasse, c'est un alors qu'un écran montrant Yukio apparu, le Fullbringer demanda _« Ichigo, vous avez fini votre mission ? »_ le shinigami répondit « Oui, qu'est-ce qui ce passe. » Yukio répondit alors _« Ichigo... nous sommes en guerre, une guilde du nom de Phantom Lord à attaquer des membres de Fairy Tail et a tenté d'attaquer Riruka, Chad et moi-même, nous nous en sommes sortie mais Makarof et Hirako sont partis attaqués cette guilde et nous manquons de mages puissants. »_ Ichigo demanda « Comment ça vous manquez de mages puissants ? » Yukio hocha la tête et répondit _« Actuellement Grimmjow, Neliel, Bambietta, Mask, Uryu, Kusaka, Nozomi, Kensei, Love et Rose sont en mission, ne laissant que peu de mages réellement puissants, j'ai donc décidé de te contacter afin de savoir si toi et les autres pouviez venir nous aider. »_

"Très bien, nous arriverons aussi vite que possibles." Dit Ichigo avant de couper la communication

Acnologia demanda alors « C'est quoi cet objet et qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » le shinigami soupira et répondit « Cet objet est un appareil de communication d'urgence créer par Yukio, moi et Stark sommes les seuls à en avoir et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. » cela attira l'attention de tous et Ichigo déclara alors « Nous sommes de nouveau en guerre. » cela surprit les Arrancar et la dragonne qui se demandait qui oserait les défier tandis que le shinigami se tourna vers Kagura et dit « Désoler mais on dirait que ta première aventure avec nous sera plus que mouvementée. »

 **Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre de Night Souls après deux mois sans update et début de la guerre contre Phantom Lord.**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Guerre contre Phantom Lord

**Chapitre 7 : Guerre contre Phantom Lord :**

 **Une heure après la communication avec Ichigo, hall de Phantom Lord :**

Yukio, Fullbringer et mage de Night Souls, n'était pas serein, après que Makarof et Hirako est décider d'attaquer Phantom Lord, il avait contacté Ichigo et son groupe afin qu'ils puissent les aider à vaincre Phantom Lord, seulement une heure venait de s'écouler, le groupe composé de mage de Night Souls et de Fairy Tail avait eu le temps d'aller jusqu'au Hall de la guilde de Phantom Lord et le combat avait déjà débuté, seulement, à cause du manque de mage puissant venant de Night Souls, le groupe était légèrement désavantagé à cause du fait que les mages de Phantom Lord étaient plus nombreux que ce qu'ils pensaient et que le combat c'était rapidement transformer en bataille d'endurance entre les deux camps.

Actuellement, le Fullbringer regardait le champ de bataille, le Hall de la guilde de Phantom Lord c'est retrouver dévaster par le combat, tandis que certains mages comme Erza ou Senna faisaient des dégâts chez les mages de Phantom Lord, d'autres mage comme Natsu ou Ginjo se sont retrouvé à affronter Gajeel ou les Elements Four, Yukio remarqua aussi de nombreux blesser, aussi bien dans leur camp que dans le camp de Phantom Lord, le Fullbringer espérait vraiment qu'Ichigo et les autres arriverait rapidement les aidés à vaincre Phantom Lord, Yukio remarqua alors des mages de Phantom Lord venir dans direction, cependant, avant que le Fullbringer ne puisse réagir, il vit Tsukishima vaincre le petit groupe, l'homme se tourna simplement vers Yukio et dit « Tu dois rester concentré sur le combat Yukio. »

Le Fullbringer hocha puis les deux sentirent un immense Reiatsu se rapprocher, Tsukishima dit alors « On dirait que les renforts sont arrivé. » Yukio hocha et regarda Erza, de son côté venait de sentir le pouvoir écrasant d'Ichigo et vit le jeune mage de Night Souls lui faire un signe, elle comprit immédiatement et vit que les autres mages de Night Souls avait également senti le pouvoir de leur camarade, la mage hurla alors aux mages de Fairy Tail « ÉLOIGNEZ-VOUS DE L'ENTRÉE, MAINTENANT ! » les mages comprirent que quelque chose allait arriver et suivirent les ordres de Titania, les mages de Phantom Lord regardèrent cela et rirent tandis que certains les traitaient de lâche.

Seulement, à peine une seconde après, tandis que les mages de Phantom Lord riaient encore, le mur de l'entrée de la guilde fut détruit dans une grande explosion, ce qui choqua la plupart des mages, certains comme Gajeel ou Juvia sentirent alors un pouvoir immense émaner de l'endroit ou se trouvait le mur qui venait d'être détruit, puis, après quelques secondes, la poussière se dissipa et les mages virent Ichigo et son équipe ainsi qu'une jeune fille avec un sabre, les Tres Bestia dirent alors « Hallibel-sama ! » tandis que les mages de Night Souls devenaient plus déterminer que jamais grâce à leurs mages de rang S qui venaient de rejoindre le combat.

"Ichigo..." Murmura Erza avec un petit sourire

Tandis qu'Hallibel, Ulquiorra, Acnologia et Kagura s'avancèrent vers leurs camarades, Ichigo et Stark observèrent les mages de Fairy Tail blesser ainsi que certains mages de Night Souls qui était aussi blessé, ainsi, alors que le combat entre les guildes recommençait, une vague de pouvoir arrêta immédiatement tous les mages présents, de son côté, Erza regarda vers les mages de Night Souls et fut surprise de les voir choqué par quelque chose, en se retournant, la mage fut choqué de voir le shinigami et l'Arrancar, tous les deux entouré d'une aura bleue et avec un regard de colère envers Phantom Lord, Erza se rappela qu'Ichigo avait mentionné le fait que Stark était une bonne personne qui voulait protéger sa famille et compris alors pourquoi les autres mages étaient choqué.

De leur côté, les mages de Phantom Lord perdirent leur confiance en voyant cela, après quelques secondes, une sensation de terreur absolue s'installa en eux, comme si la mort se trouvait dans leurs dos, prêt à emporté leurs âmes en enfer, même Natsu, qui pensait vouloir défier Ichigo et l'Arrancar, fut figer sur place par une peur instinctive, lui hurlant de fuir pour survivre, Stark dit alors tout en continuant de regarder les mages de Phantom Lord « Ils ont blessé notre famille et nos camarades de Fairy Tail, je ne laisserais pas passer cela, Ichigo, montrons leurs ce que cela signifie de s'en prendre à notre famille. » le shinigami senti la colère qui se trouvait dans les paroles de l'Arrancar et hocha la tête, ils allaient vaincre Phantom Lord et leur rendre par mille ce qu'ils ont fait à Fairy Tail et à leur guilde.

"Ichigo !" Appela Yukio en se dirigeant vers eux

Le shinigami regarda le Fullbringer venir vers eux et dire « Ichigo, je pense qu'Hirako et Makarof auront besoin de toi. » Ichigo demanda alors « Que veux-tu dire ? » Yukio répondit simplement « Les deux sont parti confronter le maître de Phantom Lord, seulement un des Element Four n'est pas là, il va sans doute tenter de s'en prendre à eux avec un sort spécial. » le shinigami prit alors quelques instants pour réfléchir, si ils parvenaient à mettre hors d'état Hirako ou Makarof, ils pourraient vaincre le second en deux contre un, Ichigo soupira alors et dit « Très bien, je vais les rejoindre, je vous laisse vous occuper du reste. » puis utilisa le Sonido pour atteindre l'endroit ou se trouvait les deux maîtres de guildes.

Alors que les mages observèrent le shinigami disparaître, Gajeel tenta d'attaquer Natsu en profitant de la distraction, de son côté, le Dragonslayer fut ramené à la réalité quand quelqu'un cria son nom, il remarqua alors le Dragonslayer de Phantom Lord lui sauter dessus, Natsu compris alors qu'il ne pourrait pas contrer l'attaque et se prépara à encaisser le coups, seulement, en un seul instant, le Dragonslayer vit une ombre frappée très violemment Gajeel avant de l'envoyer s'écraser contre un mur, tandis que les autres mages furent choqués, le Dragonslayer reconnut l'ombre comme Acno, la partenaire d'Ichigo qui l'avait effrayé sur l'île de Galuna, la dragonne regarda alors Natsu et dit tout en pointant Gajeel « C'est ma proie, alors maintenant va te battre ailleurs. » le Dragonslayer se contenta de hocher la tête tout en devenant très pale par peur de la colère d'Acno.

"On dirait que cette petite guerre va me détendre." Dit Acnologia en craquant ses poings

Puis, lorsque la dragonne regarda Stark, elle le vit dégainer son sabre et se diriger vers les mages de Phantom Lord tout en maintenant son aura de pouvoir, les mages de leur côté crièrent « En avant, détruisons ce mage. » avant de foncer vers Stark, Acnologia eut un petit rire en sachant bien à quel point ce combat allait être un massacre, puis la dragonne se tourna vers le Dragonslayer de Phantom Lord qui venait de se relever et se jeta sur lui en sachant que ce ne serait qu'une petite formalité de détruire l'ace de leur guilde.

 **Au même moment, près du bureau du maître de Phantom Lord :**

Lorsque le shinigami apparu dans le couloir menant au bureau du maître de Phantom Lord, il vit plusieurs mages vaincu et compris que le combat entre les maîtres avait dû commencer, Ichigo commença alors à courir à travers le couloir afin de trouver le bureau du maître de Phantom Lord, ainsi après quelques secondes, le shinigami trouva ce qu'il cherchait, en entrant dans la pièce, Ichigo vit Makarof et Hirako se tenir devant un homme étrange avec des cheveux violets qui porte un costume violet avec deux ailes rappelant des ailes de chauve-souris et avec un chapeau pointu portant le symbole de Phantom Lord, l'homme semble affaibli et regarde les deux autres maîtres avec une grande haine.

Hirako remarqua alors la présence d'Ichigo et dit joyeusement « Tiens tiens, ou dirait que toi et les autres êtes arrivés à temps pour nous aider. » le shinigami répondit simplement « Ouais, en quelque sorte. » le maître de Night Souls leva un sourcil en demanda « Et pourquoi « En quelque sorte » ? » Ichigo répondit « Juste que si Yukio ne nous avait pas contactés pour nous expliquer la situation, nous ne saurions même pas au courant qu'une guerre avait commencé. » Hirako se mit alors à pleurer de manière comique sous les yeux surpris des deux maîtres de guilde et du shinigami qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, puis, après quelques secondes, Hirako devint plus sérieux et se tourna vers le maître de Phantom Lord.

"Bon, je ne vais me répéter qu'une fois, Joze, vous pouvez vous rendre calmement où nous pouvons vous livrer au conseil, cependant je ne garantis pas que vous vous réveillerez de sitôt." Dit Hirako en pointant la lame de son Zanpakuto vers le mage

Seulement Joze se mit à sourire et répondit « Me rendre, alors que je suis sur le point de briser la volonté de deux guildes, décidément vous êtes bien drôle pour un maître de guilde, même avec votre renfort vous ne pourrez pas nous vaincre. » Ichigo écouta cela en ayant l'impression qu'il n'avait pas senti le pouvoir de Stark et des autres, puis le shinigami remarqua un être apparaître derrière Hirako et Makarof, il sagit d'un homme grand, portant un bandeau blanc sur les yeux, cet homme porte un haut-de-forme et une robe verte ainsi qu'un haut de couleur jaune et un collier étrange, Ichigo vit que l'homme allait toucher les deux maîtres et compris qu'il préparait quelque chose de néfaste, ainsi, en un instant, le shinigami utilisa le Sonido pour apparaître devant l'homme et le frapper avec sa magie de Dragonslayer pour l'envoyer s'écraser contre un mur, cela surpris les deux maîtres et choqua Joze.

"Comment a tu put vaincre Aria aussi facilement ?" Demanda le maître de Phantom Lord

Ichigo regarda simplement Joze et répondit « C'est simple, vous êtes nos ennemis, et je vaincrais tous nos ennemis pour protéger Fairy Tail et Night Souls. » le maître de Phantom Lord comprit alors qu'il était coincé, puis les quatre mages virent un membre de la guilde arrivé vers eux en boitant, le mage dit alors « Maître Joze, nous avons un problème. » Joze regarda le mage et demande « Qu'est-ce qui se passe. » l'homme répondit « Nous avons perdu plus de la moitié de nos mages. » cela choqua le maître qui dit alors « Quoi !? C'est impossible, de simples renforts ne peuvent pas vaincre ma guilde. » le mage baissa les yeux et dit « En fait... c'est un seul de ces renforts qui a vaincu la moitié des mages. » Joze compris alors qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner pour le moment regarda les trois êtres tandis qu'un cercle magique apparut sous ses pieds.

"Ce n'est pas fini, nous reviendrons et nous vous vaincrons." Dit Joze avant de disparaître

Les trois mages virent alors Aria disparaître également, puis le trio sentit que les mages de Phantom Lord étaient emportés par un sort de téléportation, Hirako dit alors « Nous devrions rejoindre les autres. » Makarof hocha la tête et suivit le maître de Night Souls, puis, alors que le shinigami allait rejoindre les autres, un papier se trouvant sur le bureau de Joze attira son attention, Ichigo attrapa le papier et commença à le lire _« Joze, maître de Phantom Lord, votre est de détruire la guilde de Fairy Tail et de me ramener ma fille, Lucy Hearthfillia, détruire cette guilde devrait briser sa volonté et vous facilitez le travail. Signé Jude Hearthfillia. »_ le shinigami sentit sa colère monté tandis que son instinct lui hurlait de détruire l'homme qui avait confié cette mission à Phantom Lord.

Puis, avant que son Reiatsu ne puisse s'enflammer et exploser à cause de sa colère, Ichigo sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, le shinigami vit alors Ossan le regarder avec un regard calme, après quelques secondes, le Zanpakuto dit simplement _« Ichigo, je comprends ta colère, mais tu dois garder ton calme, pense-tu réellement que Lucy approuverait que tu laisses ta colère prendre le dessus. »_ le shinigami regarda le papier et répondit « Non, elle me dirait sans doute de rester calme. » Ossan hocha la tête et dit ensuite _« Alors ne laisse pas ta colère prendre le dessus, parle de ceci aux maîtres de Fairy Tail et à Hirako, parle en aussi à Lucy, ensuite nous trouverons une solution à ce problème. »_ Ichigo hocha la tête et dit « Merci, Ossan. » le Zanpakuto dit alors avant de disparaître _« Maintenant va rejoindre les autres, ils t'attendent. »_

Le shinigami partit alors rejoindre les autres mages à l'extérieur du bâtiment, une fois arriver à l'extérieur, Ichigo vit que les mages commençaient à partir vers Magnolia, il vit également les maîtres rester légèrement en retrait pour discuter, le shinigami se dirigea alors vers eux, Hirako remarqua cela et demanda « Tout vas bien Ichigo ? » Ichigo répondit juste « Je dois vous montrer quelque chose, c'est important. » les deux maîtres se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête, ainsi le trio attendit que les mages soient éloignés et Makarof demanda « Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous montrer mon garçon ? » le shinigami montra alors l'ordre de mission aux deux maîtres en disant « J'ai trouvé ça dans le bureau de Joze, il semblerait que leur cible principale soit Lucy. »

"Cela expliquerait pourquoi ils semblaient vouloir détruire Fairy Tail à tout prix." Dit Hirako avec un ton sérieux tout en lisant le papier

Makarof hocha la tête et redonna l'ordre de mission à Ichigo en disant « Tu à bien fait de nous prévenir, je t'en remercie. » le shinigami répondit simplement « Il n'y a pas de problème. » puis Hirako demanda alors « Et que vas-tu faire Ichigo ? » le shinigami sembla surpris puis vit les deux maîtres avec de grands sourires, après quelques instants Makarof répondit « Nous sommes au courant pour ta relation avec Lucy. » cela fit rougir Ichigo, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, le shinigami repris son sérieux et dit « Je vais en parler à Lucy et ensuite je verrais ce que je ferais. » Hirako hocha la tête et dit avant de se tourner et de partir « Très bien, maintenant rentrons à Magnolia. »

Ichigo regarda les deux maîtres partirent et se tourna vers un endroit précis avant de dire « Je sais que tu es là. » le shinigami vit alors Stark sortir de sa cachette et se diriger vers lui en demandant « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Phantom Lord. » un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes tandis que le duo pouvait sentir que les mages de Phantom Lord se trouvaient au milieu de la mer, puis Ichigo répondit « Ils vont sans doute tenter d'attaquer Fairy Tail, cependant je ne laisserait pas cela arrivé, demain nous attaquerons Phantom Lord et nous détruiront cette guilde. » l'Arrancar hocha la tête puis le duo commença à partir vers Magnolia pour rejoindre les autres mages de Night Souls et la guilde de Fairy Tail.

 **Une heure plus tard, Hall de Night Souls :**

Alors que le duo entra dans la guilde, ils virent les mages discutés entre eux, l'ambiance était identique à la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venu, seulement Ichigo remarqua Grimmjow et Bambietta qui était présent, le shinigami se dirigea alors vers eux et demanda « Vous êtes déjà revenu de mission ? » les deux se tournèrent vers lui et Grimmjow répondit « Ouais, c'était trop facile. » la Sternritter hocha la tête, puis Ichigo vit l'Arrancar craquer ses poings en demandant « D'ailleurs Kurosaki, ça te dit un petit combat ? Histoire que je prouve à tout le monde qui est le plus fort. » le shinigami secoua la tête en repensant à l'ordre de mission de Phantom Lord et répondit « Non, je ne suis pas d'humeur, en fait je pense que je vais aller faire un tour en ville. » puis le shinigami se dirigea vers la porte et sortie de la guilde afin de se changer les idées.

Soudainement, Ichigo remarqua que le soleil était en train de ce couché et dit distraitement « Mince, le temps est passé si vite... » puis le shinigami décida de rentrer chez lui afin de se reposer, seulement durant le trajet, les pensées du shinigami étaient concentrées sur l'ordre de mission, pourquoi le père de Lucy voulait à ce point brisé sa volonté ? Comment il pourrait expliquer ça à Lucy ? Et pourquoi attaqué également Night Souls, cela ne faisait aucun sens pour Ichigo qui continua à marcher dans les rues sans faire attention aux événements autour de lui, seulement après quelques temps, une voie le sortit de ses pensées en demandant « Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » le shinigami vit alors Lucy et compris qu'il était aller instinctivement jusqu'à l'appartement de la mage.

"J'étais venu te voir." Répondit distraitement Ichigo

Cela fit rougir Lucy, puis, après quelques secondes, elle se dirigea vers Ichigo et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, cela fit rougir le shinigami tandis que la mage rigola, ensuite, elle se dirigea vers et l'ouvrit avant de dire « Allons à l'intérieur. » Ichigo hocha la tête et suivit Lucy dans son appartement, ainsi une fois arriver dans le salon, la mage s'assit et invita Ichigo à s'asseoir, le shinigami pris également place sur le canapé, puis, Lucy demanda « Pourquoi tu es venu me voir ? » Ichigo regarda la mage avec surprise mais Lucy ignora cela et continua en disant « Je t'ai vu parler avec les maîtres et avec Stark-san, en fait, depuis ce moment tu semble troublé, alors pourquoi es-tu venu me voir. »

"Je vois, en fait si je suis venu te voir c'est pour une raison précise, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui te concerne dans le bureau de Joze." Répondit le shinigami en se levant

Lucy sentit instinctivement une peur s'installer, la peur de comprendre ce que voulait dire Ichigo, la peur que tout ceci soit lié à une personne, après quelques secondes, le shinigami sortit un papier d'une de ces poches et le tendit à la mage, Lucy se leva et prit le papier avant de le lire, la mage devint complètement pale et se mise à tremblé tandis que des larmes commençaient à perler sur ses yeux, comment son père pouvait lui faire ça, comment son père pouvait oser engager une guilde pour briser sa vie, Lucy sentit soudainement des bras chauds l'entouré et vit le visage inquiet d'Ichigo, la mage enroula alors ses bras autour du corps du shinigami et posa sa tête contre le torse d'Ichigo puis commença à pleurer, à déverser toute sa colère contre son père et sa peur de perdre Fairy Tail

"Pourquoi... pourquoi il fait ça... pourquoi il tient à ruiner ma vie..." Dit Lucy en pleurant

Le shinigami regarda Lucy pleurer et commença à lui caresser les cheveux pour la rassurer tout en disant « Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça, mais nous l'arrêteront et tu pourras enfin être heureuse, je te le promets. » la mage continua à pleurer mais de manière moins intense grâce aux paroles d'Ichigo, ainsi, les deux restèrent ainsi durant un long moment, alors que la nuit était tombée, le shinigami regarda Lucy et compris qu'elle c'était endormi dans ses bras, Ichigo porta alors la mage et l'amena à son lit puis la déposa, ensuite le shinigami prit une couverture et la déposa délicatement sur Lucy, seulement, quand Ichigo commença à s'éloigner, il sentit soudainement quelque chose attraper sa main et se retourna pour voir la mage, les yeux entrouverts et le regardant.

"S'il te plaît Ichigo, reste avec moi..." Dit Lucy avec fatigue

Ichigo caressa alors les cheveux de la mage et répondant « D'accord mais je dois juste faire une chose avant. » Lucy soupira de soulagement avant de se rendormir, le shinigami observa cela avec un petit sourire avant de partir vers la cuisine, puis, une fois arriver, Ichigo sortit l'appareil que lui avait donné Yukio et contacta Stark, l'Arrancar répondit très vite et demanda _« Alors, tu as parlé de la mission à Lucy ? »_ le shinigami hocha la tête et dit « Oui, elle a été dévaster par ça et à passer un long moment à pleurer. » Stark sentit alors la colère monter dans la voix d'Ichigo et dit _« Je suppose que c'était à prévoir, de toute façon nous allons les attaquer pour terminer cette petite guerre une bonne fois pour toutes. »_ le shinigami hocha la tête et dit « Oui, nous les vaincrons et ainsi, Lucy pourra enfin être heureuse. »

 _"Maintenant que j'y pense, cela ressemble beaucoup à vos premières aventures, à toi et à tes amis."_ Dit Stark

Cela attira l'attention d'Ichigo qui demanda « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » l'Arrancar répondit _« Ton ami Sado ma raconter comment vous aviez envahi la Soul Society pour sauver Rukia Kuchiki et comment vous aviez aussi infiltré le Hueco Mundo pour libérer Orihime Inoue, d'un certain point de vue toi et tes amis avez combattu deux organisations très puissantes pour libérer deux personnes et leur permettre d'être heureuse. »_ le shinigami demanda « Et alors ? » Stark répondit simplement _« Hé bien, même si il y a aussi le fait qu'ils aient blessé nos camarades, nous allons attaquer Phantom Lord pour libérer Lucy de sa peur et des chaînes que son père lui imposer en brisant sa volonté mais pour aussi la rendre heureuse, tu ne trouves que cela ressemble à ce qui s'est passé avec Rukia Kuchiki et Orihime Inoue. »_

"Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que cela ressemble vraiment à nos premières aventures avec Chad et les autres." Dit Ichigo en réalisant ce que voulait dire Stark

l'Arrancar bailla et demanda alors _« Bon, on se retrouve ou demain ? »_ le shinigami répondit simplement « Retrouvons-nous demain matin à côté du hall de Fairy Tail, nous partirons de là-bas pour atteindre Phantom Lord. » Stark hocha simplement la tête avant de couper la communication, Ichigo retourna alors auprès de Lucy et vit qu'elle avait un cauchemar, le shinigami entra alors dans le lit et attrapa la mage dans ses bras, puis, instinctivement, Lucy se calma et se tourna vers Ichigo pour enrouler ses bras autour de son torse, le shinigami sourit en voyant cela et regarda la lune une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, la dernière pensée d'Ichigo étant que la journée de demain allait être mouvementée.

 **Salut à tous, enfin le voilà, le nouveau chapitre de Night Souls, désoler du retard mais j'ai été très occuper et mon temps d'écriture était limité, enfin maintenant ça devrait être mieux, pour les prochains chapitres, ils n'arriveront pas avant Décembre car je dois publier deux nouvelles idées, un crossover Bleach/Naruto et un crossover Bleach/DxD, enfin, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et moi je vous à la prochaine.**


End file.
